What Just happened here?
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: Tsuna and all of his guardians are sent to the past one by one. They just keep dropping like flies! Primo's family jsut don't know what to make of the tenth generation that keep appearing. So sorry if this is a poor summary! No yaoi! Just family love! CHAPTER FIVE IS FINALLY OUT EVERYONE! SORRY FOR THE EXTRA LONG WAIT!
1. What is going on now?

**Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here**

**So, it's been a while since I published a new story right? I know! Did you guys miss me? For those who don't know, I changed my name from Headoverheel4anime2011. It was so danm looooooooong! This is my first Tsuna and Giotto fanfic. No this is not Yaoi. The rating of genre of this might be weird. I didn't know what else to put, so I put humor along with it. Sorry if it's not funny**

**(I know! It pissed me off because there was no space what so ever!)**

**Stay out of this Leo! Always bringing down my self confidence *sob***

**(*rolls eyes* You never had any self confidence though. Don't cry on me)**

**Whatever. Any way. When you read this, you might see some weird stuff. One might be that I have moved this story on a bit too quickly. I'm apologising greatly for this. I read through it and was like, 'they aren't going to like to keep on reading this' I think that there is room for improvement, but I will promise to do better on the next chapter! I always keep my promise because that's my ninja way!**

**(You can't steal quotes from random anime! Naruto sounded soooooo cute when he says that!)**

**Eh? Did you just say 'cute'? Wow boot camp changed you sis!**

**(Fuck off. Another weird thing is that she changed Gokudera. A LOT!)**

**I changed Gokudera to kind of match G.'s peronality. It kind of sickens me when he keeps on crying JUUDAIME! I want to be different, so yeah in a way, Gokudera is OOC. If you read this and you might not like that. Don't read it and say you hate it because I have no time for shit reviews. JOKE! I love bad reviews. But if you don't have a reason for it, then I will kill you!**

**(Nope she won't. She also doesn't own KHR!)**

**Neither does she! I apologise for any grammer or spelling mistakes!**

* * *

><p>HIIIIIIIEEEEE!= Normal speech<p>

**_HIIIIIIEEEE!= Flash backs_**

_HIIIIIIIIIEEEE!= Thoughts_

_HIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!- Italian_

Any other type of speech that I forgot to mention, I hope you can figure it out!

* * *

><p><strong>What…Just happened here?<strong>

**Chapter one**

A 19 year old Tsuna stretched in his seat. He had been working on the paper work all _fucking _day, and Reborn had not let him have a rest as he had snuck away from his duty yesterday. Tsuna shivered as he remembered when Reborn found him.

_**Tsuna was sitting by the bank of the river side feeding ducks. He had managed to get away from Gokudera's constant bombing, Lambo's laziness, Mukuro's wise ass jokes and Ryohei's yelling. Sitting here made him feel like he did the wrong and right thing. He knew that he had paperwork to attend to, but hey he is still human. Humans did need rest after all. But he knew he should be getting on with the work as he was 2 weeks behind. Oops. He can NOT let Reborn find him.**_

"_**Oh is that right Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna froze at the deep voice behind him. He didn't need to turn round to work out whose voice that was. He sat up from where he comfortably sat and turned round to give Reborn a sheepish smile. "Erm, Reborn, fancy seeing you here. I was just taking a break and all you know." Reborn raised an eyebrow at these words. "Oh? A break I hear you say? Well, how much paper work do you have?" Tsuna cringed at the thought. "Erm, my filling cabinet is over flowing and the two desks in my office are over flowing too."**_

_**Reborn nodded. "I will not punish you, so don't worry." Reborn turned to walk away and left Tsuna freaking out. "But, you know what I want you to do right?" Tsuna could hear the amusement in the older man's voice. He gulped. "Yes Reborn. You want me to do it all day tomorrow right?" Reborn chuckled, not once stopping in his stride. "Yes, otherwise I will destroy you with the dying will bullets when I know that you have no regrets. How does that sound?" He didn't get an answer as Tsuna had started running all the way back to the mansion to at least get started on his work. Reborn chuckled.**_

Tsuna stood up from the seat and straightened his suit. It was kind of funny, even if he knew that Reborn had meant it. Now that he was done, he had to go and see how his guardians were doing. It was weird how none of them had come to disturb his peace. As he walked out of the room, he saw Gianni with Lambo's ten year bazooka. He looked up to see Tsuna. He smiled. "Hello boss. Are you done with your paper work?" Tsuna nodded. "Hai. It was tiring, but worth it. I don't want to die _just _yet, if you know what I mean." Gianni laughed and nodded. "Reborn-san is quite a Spartan isn't he?" All of a sudden, Lambo came running out of nowhere. "Hahaha! Lambo-Sama is too fast for you stupidera!" He was chased by the said man. "Come here you stupid cow!"

The next thing that happened was all a blur. Lambo had run right into Gianni, who was holding the ten year bazooka. The purple gun had flown right into the air and was going to land on… Tsuna! To be honest, Tsuna could've moved, but he wanted to see the new future, so he stood there looking like an oaf. When it landed on him, he smiled. _"Let's see what's in the future!"_

Gokudera stared at where his boss was. He was expecting a 29 year old Tsuna, but instead, no one came. Gokudera looked around. "Eh? Where is boss?" Gianni smiled guiltily. "Well, I had done some upgrades, so it looks like it's gone wrong." A vein popped on Gokudera's head. He could not get stressed out right now. Not when the boss wasn't here. "I need a smoke." He reached into his pocket, when he remembered that's the very reason why he was chasing Lambo. Another vein popped on his head. "Gianni, I am coming with you to fix the bazooka and get boss back." Gianni took in the deadpan voice and knew immediately that Gokudera was in the most upset mood. "Erm, okay then. Let's go." They both trudged down the hall to go and see Spanner and Shouichi.

~x~

Tsuna looked at his surroundings. He was in the middle of a town where a huge market sale was going on. Luckily people were too busy wrapped up in their own lives that they didn't notice the young man land softly onto his feet from the air. He then stopped dead. _"This can NOT be the future. I'm pretty sure we didn't go back to old fashion markets." _ He then walked up to an old woman. To him it still looked like the setting where Vongola's mansion was. _" Mi scusi signora, ma dove sono?"_ (Excuse me madam, but where am I?) The woman looked up to him and smiled. "You are in a little village that is protected by the Vongola Primo." When Tsuna heard _Vongola Primo, _he was relieved that he wasn't his 14 year old self. He knew that he would have fainted if he wasn't stronger.

He then smiled. _"Grazie mille."_(Thank you very much)Just for good measures, he bought a bag of fruits from her. He then walked to the only place he knew would be possible. The Vongola mansion. But wait. Hadn't it passed five minutes yet? He was sure he was at least here for ten. He then sighed. _"Note to self: Don't go through the bazooka when Gianni has done an upgrade." _ He walked through the forest that was a short cut to get to the Vongola mansion. Just then, a bullet was shot out of nowhere. He ducked just in time. _"Lucky! Thank you Reborn for constantly shooting me!" _ Some men then came out of the bushes. Scratch that, _nineteen dozen _men came out of the bushes! Tsuna looked at them and took in their appearances. He smirked and shouted to them. "You might look tough, but that's just for show." The leader spat on the ground.

"You have a lot of nerve saying that runt." He then tilted his head. "Wait a minute. You look like that runt Giotto. You must be his brother!" All of the men started to look and mutter to one another. "Don't just stand there! Get him!" The all rushed at him with their guns and what not. Tsuna sighed. _"I don't even have to go HDWM for these guys. No fun at all." _Tsuna easily blocked all of their punches and kicks all aimed at him. Before the leader knew what happened, Tsuna simply knocked him out and placed him on top of the pile. He then placed them in a hole in the tree. He knew this hole was there because he hid here every time he wanted to get away from Reborn. Somehow, Reborn still didn't know that he hid there. Tsuna heard some beeping from one of the men. His face paled.

"_Shit, he called for backup! I need to go now!" _He ran right to the mansion.

~x~

Giotto was looking out of the window. His hyper intuition was going crazy and it was giving him a headache. He then looked to the door and saw his trust worthy right hand man standing in the door way. At least he wasn't shouting. He smiled softly. "Hello G. What's up?" G. walked up to his boss. "We have reports that there were some spies in the forest nearby." Giotto raised an eyebrow and his blue eyes stared right at G. "What do you mean _were_? Did Alaude take care of them or something?" G. shook his head. "Not quite. Someone took care of them, but we don't know who it is. Apparently he's coming here as well. Should we go and see him? He might be a spy." Giotto was curious. "Why are you being so calm?" G. shrugged. "Lampo isn't here and I just had a smoke. I'm feeling pretty good. Now I can take care of some punk." Giotto smiled again. "G. you always did make me smile." They both left the office to go and see who this intruder was. They didn't want the extreme to happen, so they didn't tell Daemon or Alaude about the person.

"So where was the person coming from?" Giotto had turned to look at G. G. looked at the bushes they were standing ten metres away from. "Over there apparently. Not too sure myself really." Just then, they heard rustling. G. got his guns ready, while Giotto had his guns. Tsuna came tumbling out of the bushes. He hadn't noticed the two men standing in front of him. He looked backwards and sighed. "You can't get me now." Giotto was slightly amused at the boy in front of him. He can't be what, older than twenty right? He coughed slightly and he saw Tsuna freeze.

Tsuna shut his eyes tightly. _"Don't tell me there's someone behind me!" _He turned round slowly to look at Giotto and G. standing about ten metres away from him. Tsuna was quite surprised that the Vongola Primo himself had come out. G. immediately stormed over to him. _"E chi diavolo sei?"_ (And who the hell are you?) Tsuna cringed at the level of G.'s voice. _"Just like Gokudera." _ "Ciao." G. grabbed Tsuna's shoulders and shook them hard. "I ask who the hell you are and all you can say is _ciao_? Are you sure you're not some sort of spy?" Giotto had walked over to stop his storm guardian's harsh movements. "Stop it G. We don't know who he is, so we can't jump to conclusions." G. let go and glared at Giotto. "When he does kill you because you're too foolish and soft, I will personally help to bury you." Giotto pouted. "How can you say that?" G. snorted. "I can and I just did."

Tsuna looked at the two men before him and let a sweat drop. _"So childish." _He then felt the stares of the two older men look at him. Giotto spoke up this time. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Tsuna gulped gently. He could hear his voice was soft, but could hear the slight edge in it as well. Just like him when something like this happened. Did he sound this scary? "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but people call me Tsuna." Giotto looked puzzled. "Is that Japanese? Why do you speak fluent Italian?" Tsuna nodded. "It is Japanese and I speak Italian because I was more or less forced to." _"With all of Reborn's hard teachings." _Giotto nodded slowly. "I have a feeling that we need to discuss things inside."G.'s jaw dropped. "You _believe _him?" Giotto nodded with a smile. "Yup. Let's go." Tsuna followed the two men laughing on the inside.

~x~

**Present time**

"So have you fixed it yet?" Gokudera was in desperate need of a smoke, but he still hadn't found Lambo and he was with the technicians fixing the bazooka. Gianni looked up. "We need to test it out. Do you, erm… think that you could…?" He was too scared to carry on. Gokudera knew what he was trying to say, so he sighed. "You want me to try it out don't you?" Gianni nodded, but was hesitant. Gokudera stood up from the chair. "Fine. We need to get boss back somehow, so let's do this." He motioned for Gianni to hurry up and do it. Gianni pointed the bazooka at Gokudera. He closed his eyes and shot it. When he re-opened his eyes, he saw that Gokudera was no longer standing in front of him. He exhaled deeply. He really needed to get this thing fixed and quickly.

~x~

Gokudera looked at his own surroundings. He had landed in a forest, but it was quite familiar. _"Hmm? This looks like the forest that surrounds the mansion." _As he looked into the distant, he saw the said building. He smiled. This must be where Tsuna is. As he came out of the bushes, he was in the middle of a clearing with a whole lot of men with guns. The sad thing was that he was stuck in the middle of it all. They all stared at him. One of them yelled. _"Deve essere l'uomo che ha attaccato gli altri!"_ (He must be the man who attacked the others!) Gokudera looked at them like they were all mad. "What?" He didn't get to say anything else because he was being attacked. There was just too much of them and Gokudera was in a touchy mood. Luckily, he had the box that contained Uri. When the cat was released, she immediately scratched her owners face. Gokudera growled and she got off looking at her owner. "Uri, get them." Uri meowed and released the biggest flame yet.

All of the men screamed (I know, manly right?) and tried to run away from the flames. They were so high that they were at least ten ft. higher than the tree tops. None of them could escape the fire, so they all kind of died. Gokudera looked at the men and looked guilty. "Sorry, but I'm in a rush." He ran to where the mansion was. He still didn't know that this was the past, so he didn't think of it as weird. After all, all of them were in suits.

~x~

G. and Giotto looked at the boy like he was mad. G. burst out laughing. "Wait, wait. Did you just say that you're from the _future_? And that you're the Vongola _Decimo_? No, no. I think that best part is when you said that your Giotto's great-great-great-great grandson! That is funny! Who the hell would marry him?" Giotto's mouth snapped closed and he glared at his friend. "Hey! Of course I would get married! I'm quite the catch." G.'s laugh got even louder. "Sure you are. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Giotto huffed and looked back at Tsuna. "I believe you though." G. stopped and choked on his saliva. "_What?" _Giotto shrugged. "My hyper intuition is telling me that he's not lying." Tsuna was relieved that he told the truth. He had completely forgotten that he had hyper intuition.

Giotto then got serious. "So you were fighting in the forest when you got here? Did you get to know what family they were from?" Tsuna shook his head. "No, they didn't give anything away. They thought that I was your brother so they attacked me." Giotto looked puzzled. "My brother? Why would they think that?" G. nudged him. "You look exactly alike, only he has brown hair and brown eyes, while you're blond with blue eyes." Now that he had said that, Giotto could see that. "Sorry for putting you in that mess." Tsuna shrugged. "I'm already in the mess because I'm related to you, so I'm the Vongola Decimo." Giotto wanted to ask why, but he thought he shouldn't.

Tsuna then spoke up again. "They are sending backup. When I knocked them out, I saw one had already contacted their base." G. walked to the door. "I'll go and warn the others." Tsuna then shook his head. "No, wait. I have a feeling that something is going to happen." G. stared at him. "How do you know?" "Hyper intuition." A vein popped on G.'s head. "You mean to say that that dreaded thing still goes on in your bloodline?" Tsuna smiled sheepishly. "Yeah-" He didn't get to finish because they say red fire in the forest. All of their jaws dropped. G. was the first to recover. "What the _fuck _was that! Was that _storm flames?" _Tsuna then froze. If that was storm flames, then that could only mean one thing. Tsuna then turned to the two men and smiled.

"That was Gokudera, my storm guardian and also my best friend.

**Present time**

Reborn was looking for that idiot called a boss. He had seen that the paper work was done, but had no idea where he was. He was quiet pissed off that he couldn't find him. He decided to look for the other idiot called his right hand man. He couldn't find him either. Reborn could feel his anger rising. Gokudera was not one for hiding. He knew that he couldn't have a mission because he got back from one yesterday. He went to Gianni. "Have you seen Tsuna?"

Gianni was shifting from foot to foot and Reborn knew that Gianni knew. "Where. Is. He. Gianni?" Gianni flinched at the tone of Reborn's voice. He was a whole lot scarier now that he was back to an adult. "Well…you see I erm… tried to upgrade the ten year bazooka…" That was all Reborn needed to hear. "And what, he's not back? How long has it been?" Gianni looked to the floor. "An hour." If anything was going on around them, Reborn would have not been able to hear him.

"Gianni, get the bazooka so that I can go through." Gianni grabbed the big gun and shot it at Reborn. Funnily enough, Reborn was still standing there. Reborn looked down to himself and then to Gianni. "Why isn't it working?" Gianni shrugged. "I don't know. It worked when Gokudera went through." Reborn thought about it. "Maybe it's only for the guardians. Did they go to future?" Again Gianni hesitated. Reborn sighed. "How far into the past did they go?" Gianni paled. "About 400 years." Reborn almost fell down at those digits. "The time when Vongola was founded?" Gianni nodded.

Reborn rubbed the side of his temples. "Great. This is fucking fantastic."

**Past time**

Giotto stared at Tsuna. "Your storm guardian?" Tsuna nodded. "He must be angry to do that. He must have erm, _got rid of _the backup that they sent. I think that we should go and see him. If you want to know what he's like, then just imagine him like he's G." Giotto paled at the thought. _"A mini G.? Great."_

When the trio got to the door, Gokudera was already in front of it. He blinked when he saw Tsuna. He almost dropped to the ground when he saw Giotto and G. behind him. "What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On. Here?" He looked at Tsuna for some answers. Tsuna scratched the back of his head. "We got sent to past. You obviously know by how many years." Gokudera walked up to Tsuna and knocked him on the back of his head. "Why didn't you dodge the shot? It was so simple that the idiot cow could have dodged it!" "Ow! What was that for?" "For being an idiot!" Tsuna rubbed the back of his head. Giotto smiled. _"Just like G." _Tsuna and the rest saw that Gokudera was fiddling with his fingers. G. noticed this move because he sometimes does it, Giotto noticed this move because he saw G. do it and Tsuna noticed this move because he's always with Gokudera.

Tsuna rolled his eyes with a smile. "What happened to your cigarettes?" Gokudera turned his head away with a scowl on his face. "The stupid cow took it. He was running away with it." Tsuna nodded. "So that's the reason why I ended up here right?" "Tch. Don't blame me, blame the cow." G. looked puzzled. "Who are you calling a cow?" A vein popped on Gokudera's head. "Let's just say that I don't want to meet that idiot you guys call Lampo." Giotto looked at Tsuna. "Let me guess, they are alike right?" Tsuna groaned. "I think Lambo is worse though." When Tsuna turned his head to look at Gokudera, he saw that he was smoking with happiness. "Eh? Where did you get that from?" Gokudera pointed at G. G. smirked. "I feel sorry for him dealing with someone like that idiot." Giotto and Tsuna sweat dropped. _"Some way of having sympathy." _Giotto looked between G. and Gokudera. "You look exactly like each other." The two men froze. A scowl then crept on their faces. Tsuna smiled. "You even scowl at the same time!" They both clenched their fists as the other two men sweat dropped. Giotto gulped. "I think we should run, Tsuna." Tsuna nodded. "Let's go!" The two men ran away from their best friends.

~x~

**Present time**

Lambo was bored. Not like it was anything new. Now that he was ten, he had grown out of some habits and into some new ones. He started to closing one eye and he went around with a bored voice. The mission he went on with Gokudera had gone well, other than the fact that he had taken the storm guardians cigarettes. When he crashed into Gianni, he hadn't even stuck around to find out what happened. He sighed and walked to find Gianni. Instead, he saw Shouichi there.

"Yare, yare. Have you seen Tsuna or Gokudera anywhere?" If Shouichi was not a calm person, he would have let a vein pop. Luckily he had a soft spot for Lambo. "When you crashed into Gianni, the bazooka landed on Tsuna. Instead of sending him into the future, he was sent to the past. Gokudera went to see if he could go and get him." Lambo sighed. "So Gianni messed up again? Typical." Shouichi laughed. "I guess I'll leave you to it then." As he stared to walk away, Shouichi called out to him. "Do you want to go where they went?"

Lambo turned round to look at him. His look had excitement, but he still looked bored. "Sure, why not?" He grabbed for the gun and shot himself. The bazooka dropped and Shouichi picked up the gun. He sighed with relief. "This way, Reborn won't get annoyed and kill the poor boy."

**Past time**

Tsuna and Gokudera were in Tsuna's room. Giotto said that he had a meeting and G. had to go with him. They had to be silent in case of the other guardians. They didn't want to die just yet. Gokudera flopped on the chair. "So how do you think we'll be able to get back?" Tsuna thought hard. A light bulb then turned on in his head. "Didn't they say that Talbot lived in this time? Maybe we can get him to send us back somehow." Gokudera snorted. "I doubt it. If he is alive, then I don't see where he can get that kind of technology from. This is _400 years _in the past."

Tsuna sighed and flopped down on the bed. "Well, I guess we'll just have to stick it out until we can get back home then." Tsuna really didn't mind, but he was worried that his three most destructive guardians were still in the past. The amount of _paper work _he would get when he comes back would be unbelievable. He felt like crying with anger and sorrow, all for himself. "I think you should go back to your room so that we don't get caught." Gokudera stood up. All the stress had gotten to him and he still hadn't rested well from the mission with _Lambo_. "Good night boss." He walked to the door. "Good night Gokudera." With that, Gokudera shut the door softly.

Somehow, Tsuna knew that tomorrow was going to be a _looooong _day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So how was it? I hope it up to your standards! If you didn't like it, well don't read on. If you want me to improve, then tell me your ideas! I'm putting up a poll. If I had to bring in one of the girls as Tsuna girl friend, who should it be?<em>**

**_(Peronally, I think it's complete shit. That's my sis for ya)_**

**_Can you fuck off please?_**

**_(Nope I'm comfortable right here)_**

**_Ugh! Fine!. This is the list of girls_**

**_Kyoko_**

**_Haru_**

**_Chrome_**

**_Uni_**

**_Those are the girls. Personally I like Haru the best, but it's up to the crowld to decide!_**

**_(I'm out)_**

**_(Leonessa del buio)_**

**_Plz don't forget rate or hate!_**

**_Dark Gothic Lolita_**


	2. A little brat too!

**Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here**

**(And Leonessa del buio)**

**No one cares about you**

**(They do too! You're so mean to me sis!)**

**Don't care. Anyway, thank you for all the lovely reviews I've gotten from people. Lot's of you say you don't want romance, but I won't count it unless it's not on the poll**

**(She only likes the poll because it's the forst one she's ever made)**

**So? Anyway, I hope you love the second chapter! I was getting worried you might not like it!**

**(She doesn't own KHR)**

**And neither does she! I apologize for any grammer mistakes and Spelling mistakes now!**

**I can't be bothered with a key for the speech. Figure it out Sorry**

* * *

><p><strong>What…Just happened here?<strong>

**A little brat too?**

Lambo had been shot right outside the gates of the Vongola mansion. When he looked at his surroundings, he sighed. _"I was shot right to the Vongola mansion? No fun at all."_ He could see that nothing had changed other than the fact that it looked a whole lot newer than it did. It was way past a ten year old's bed time and Lambo was getting pretty tired. He looked around to see if he could make do with anything as a bed. He found a perfectly good looking bush. He smirked. "_Just like the one that I hide in from Bakadera." _He made his way over to the bush like it was his nice warm bed. Tsuna and Gokudera could wait till tomorrow.

~x~

Tsuna and Gokudera made their way to the dining room. It was quite early for breakfast, but they didn't want to be caught by the other guardians. Tsuna was never one for mornings and he still isn't now. Gokudera literally had to _drag_ his boss there. "Come on boss! You need to sort yourself out."This was the time of day were Tsuna was very snappy. "Shut up! Being a boss is hard you know! It's not like taking a walk in the park!" Gokudera turned his head to mumble. Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Gokudera glared at his boss. "I said, dealing with such a childish boss _and _being his right hand man is no walk in the park either!" If they hadn't reached the dining room, Tsuna would have probably given a death glare to Gokudera that could probably make him piss so much that it made him have azoospermia*. Luckily for Gokudera, Tsuna had smelt the breakfast that was being made.

"I almost forgot the reason why I wake up in the mornings!" He ran right to the kitchen to go and get his food, while Gokudera followed in amusement. _"Boss, you are so childish sometimes." _After grabbing some food and coffee, Tsuna and Gokudera sat down to talk about how they should get back to the future. "Well I still say that we should find Talbot. He should be able to work it out." Gokudera took a sip from his coffee. "Yeah, but he might not have that technology for it. This is 400 years into the past. I think we should stick it out. It's a good holiday."

Tsuna half agreed. "Think about the amount of paper work I'll have to get through when we get back. My two exceptional are still not back yet. Gokudera froze. _"That's right. Hibari and Mukuro are still not back yet_. _Knowing by the time we get back, there will be paper work on how Mukuro made the children walk the six paths of hell, and how Hibari destroyed a town because they didn't have discipline there."_

As if reading him mind, Tsuna smiled at Gokudera weakly. "I'll pay for their damages of course. It's only usual." They both then sat there in silence. Then they both burst out laughing. Afterwards they wiped away the tears that had slipped out of their eyes. Tsuna spoke up. "Now I know why Vongola Nono says we're the second coming of the first generation. I heard we're the same as them." Gokudera scowled. "I'm _nothing _like that man."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "Who, G? Oh, you're exactly alike. Just like the way you used to be so clingy to me, he was the same to Primo." Tsuna suddenly felt some murderous intent and he innocently looked up. "Did I say something wrong, my beloved Gokudera-kun?" Gokudera was itching to grab his bombs and dynamite. He smiled sweetly instead. "You know, seeing as we aren't in the future, you're not the boss. Primo is."

Tsuna knew that the smile was fake and that was what made it so fucking scary. "Yeah, but when we get back, how will you explain that you killed me?" Gokudera shrugged. "I'll find a way, _my beloved Decimo._" Tsuna scowled. "Oh you're evil." Gokudera sighed. "Not as evil as you are in the mornings boss."

Just then, G. came in dragging Giotto. "Come on you lazy assed piece of blond fuck!" Tsuna and Gokudera froze and sweat dropped. _"Who knew G. was so abusive to his own boss?" _They then heard a groggy voice that was obviously annoyed. "I dare you to say that again you pink haired motherfucker, shit faced son a of a bitch!" The sweat on Tsuna and Gokudera doubled even more. _"Who knew that Primo was even more abusive?"_ G. just sighed. He then looked up to see Tsuna and Gokudera staring at them. Gokudera leaned in to whisper to Tsuna. "Now I know where you get your laziness from."

Tsuna's right eye twitched. "At least I'm not like G. you squid haired freak." Gokudera was itching to bomb the face off of his boss, but calmed down instead. When G. and Giotto got to their table, Gokudera immediately asked for a cigarette. G. raised an eyebrow. "So early? Why?" As he handed him one, Gokudera sighed and leaned back in his seat and lit his cigarette. "You think that you're the only one dealing with an idiot boss, then you're wrong." Tsuna slapped Gokudera's head upside.

"When breakfast is over, I am going back to bed. You're right, I can use this as a holiday away from the freaks I have as guardians." Gokudera practically choked on the smoke he inhaled. "W-w-WHAT? Yeah, because we are the freaks when our boss is even weirder than us." G. slapped Giotto on the head. Giotto glared at him as he cradled his head. "What, was that for?" G. snorted. "Because of your laziness, the tenth generation have to suffer." Giotto pouted. "That's not my problem." Gokudera looked at Giotto. "It seems that you're not tired anymore. If only Tsuna was that quick. He's still grouchy."

All four of them started discussing all of the things that were similar between them.

~x~

Lambo had woken up from his uncomfortable sleep. He sighed as he got up from the bush. "Yare, yare. In my time, this bush was filled with nice cushions. I guess no one does the same as me around here." Lambo looked up at the gate in front of him. Luckily, he was small enough to get through the fence. He climbed through and ran up to the doorway.

To be fair, Lambo still hadn't developed his brain and didn't know that he might actually be wanted on Vongola property. Especially if they didn't know who he was. Almost immediately, subordinates came out of nowhere. "Hey you there!" Lambo looked backwards with one eye shut.

"Hm? What's going on?" Just then, a bullet was aimed at his head. He ducked just in time and carried on running. "When I find Dame-Tsuna, I'm going to make sure that I destroy everything on the next mission so that he can get lots of paper work!" Luckily for Lambo, he had played hide and seek a million times and knew places that no one could reach. "Hey! Come back here you runt!" Lambo was seething. He pulled out a grenade and hurled it at them. "No one calls me a runt! I am Lambo-Sama. I am the greatest!"

The guards saw the grenade in the air and paused to look at it. _"Che cosa ha appena buttare a noi?"_ (What did he just throw at us?) That's when it finally clicked one of them started screaming and running. The rest were dumbfounded. _"Non basta stare lì ti ritarda! Gettò una bomba! __Corri!" _(Don't just stand there you retards! He threw a bomb! Run!) When those words escaped his mouth, the rest all followed him. They didn't want to die just yet!

Lambo smirked and carried on running till he got to the side door that leads to his room. _"Suckers! Lambo is too great for you all!" _

Tsuna and Giotto looked up when they heard the bang. Tsuna's intuition was going haywire again. _"What now?"_

~x~

Daemon was not at all a happy man. It was all because of one person. That person goes by the name of Lampo.

Daemon had gotten back from his mission late last night and felt dirty, so he took a bath. He used his favourite shampoo and hair gel that kept his hair in its melon shape. Just because he had it in that position, doesn't mean he liked being called that. His hair had stayed up in the perfect position until this morning that is.

In fact, his hair was flat, but not its usual indigo colour. Oh no, it was pale white. Daemon had let out a scream (a manly one of course) and let his illusions run wild. He grabbed his clothes and ran out of his room to find the said _brat_.

He ran right to Lampo's room and swung the door wide open. "LAMPO! I'M GOING TO-" He immediately stopped himself when he saw that the lightening guardian was not In his room. Daemon smirked. _"Oh, you think you're so smart running away early." _Daemon then frowned. The thing is, Lampo was well known for hiding.

He had a new hiding place every friking day! He gritted his teeth._ "Fuck you Giotto for having a MANSION!" _

He then ran to the breakfast room thinking that he might have grabbed some breakfast before hiding. As he ran with anger in his eyes, he didn't realise when he ran into a little brat. They both crashed and Lambo held his head. "Ow! You idiot! Watch where're you're going otherwise Lambo-Sama will have to deal with you!" Daemon looked down to see who this little imbecile was. He looked down to see a little version of the green-haired fuck that he was looking for.

He grabbed him by the collar. "Oya, oya. Who the hell are you?" The anger in his voice was replaced with amusement. Maybe this was the brats little brother. Lambo let his voice go back to being bored. It's not the first time he was stuck like this. "My name is Lambo. Who the hell are you melon head?" Daemon's eye started twitching. "Are you Lampo's little brother?" Lambo looked at Daemon with a disgusted face. "You mean that brat that I had to put up with from the trials? No, no I'm not."

Daemon face palmed. _"You have no right to call anyone a brat, when you're worse." _Daemon started walking with Lambo still in his hands. "Nufufufu. If that's the case, then I'll deal with you personally. I have to take out my anger on someone." After having all the experience with Mukuro, Lambo knew that illusionists were the most sadistic people on earth, because they can make the impossible possible.

Lambo let out a scream and bit Daemon. "Ouch! You crap faced little cow!" Lambo was instantly dropped. He wasted no time in running away from the devil. "Oya, oya. I will catch you, you little twat."

~x~

Giotto and G. were walking to Giotto's office when they heard the scream. G. raised an eyebrow. "What do you think Lampo did to Daemon that is making him scream?" Giotto smirked. "I heard him mumbling about shampoo and hair gel. It must be his hair." G. laughed. "Daemon cares way too much about his melon hairstyle." They both walked into the office.

Giotto almost fainted at the amount of paper work that he saw on his desk. Luckily, G. was there to stop his fall. "What's wrong boss?" Giotto looked up to G. with a sour expression. "What's wrong? How can you ask me that question when you can see that pile of paper work in front of me?"

Giotto walked over to the pile and read the papers. "What does that man _do _on his missions? Why can't he take it easy like Alaude? He loves to _maim _people and _torture _them! G. was I smoking shit when I made Daemon my mist guardian?" G. face palmed. "No, you trusted him with your whole heart. I sometimes doubt your hyper intuition." Giotto sat down at his desk and sighed. "I sometimes do as well G. You aren't the only one."

Just then, the said man walked right through the door. Giotto and G. looked at the man. They both raised their eyebrows. _"Daemon looks mad." _"Giotto! Did you let Lampo bring his little brother to the mansion? If you did, then I will _kill_ Lampo _and _his little brother right in front of you!"

Giotto and G. sweat dropped. Giotto spoke up. "Erm, Lampo doesn't _have _a little brother. That's the reason why he's a brat. He's an only child, remember?" Daemon thought about it. His eyes then widened. "That means that there is an intruder in the mansion! NOW I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE'S GONE BECAUSE YOU BOUGHT A FUCKING MANSION!" With that, daemon stormed out of the room.

He then walked back in. "Also, if you see that retard, tell him I will kill him when I set my eyes on him." He then stormed back out. Giotto sighed. "You can come out now Lampo." Lampo scrambled out from under the desk and G. growled. "What the hell were you doing there?" Lampo got up and scratched the back of his head.

"Hiding, wasn't it obvious? And what did he mean by little brother? I don't have one." G. smacked his head upside. Lampo clutched his head while Giotto thought about what Daemon had said. He leaned back into his seat. _"Another one?" _He told Lampo to leave that he wants to get on with his paper work. "Tell the guardians to meet me at dinner. I have something to tell them." Lampo sighed. "Alaude, Asari and Knuckle still aren't back yet."

Giotto nodded. "I know. Just the ones who might get back on time. Now go." He was getting a headache and it was only ten o'clock in the morning. Great. "Fine." Lampo walked out and G. felt happy. He did not that little git at all. "Giotto, I can't believe that he's one of your guardians." Giotto rubbed his temples. "Neither can I."

Giotto had a feeling that the little brat was another one of Tsuna's guardians. Oh well.

**Present time**

Reborn was wondering why it was quiet. Don't get him wrong, he LOVED it being quiet, but it seemed a little odd. He went to go and find I-pin. He saw the young girl in the kitchen helping to wash up. "Hey I-pin, have you seen Lambo?" She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then shook her head.

"Sorry Reborn-San. I haven't seen Lambo since yesterday. Why, do you need him for something?" Reborn shook his head. "No worries, I will go and find him myself." He walked out of the kitchen with his teeth gritted. _"What has that little twat gone and done now?"_

He went to go and search out Shouichi. He found him in the conference room. "Shouichi, have you seen Lambo?" Reborn saw him tense and knew immediately that he had seen him. "Where is he?" Reborn was not being patient at ALL.

"I kind of sent him to the past as well." Reborn grabbed Leon and aimed it at Shouichi's head. "And why exactly did you do that?" Shouichi covered his head. "I'm sorry Reborn-San! I only did it because I know that he would be annoying to you, so I got him out of your way." Reborn let a bullet fly right above his head. Shouichi flinched.

"Hn. You're lucky this time. You had a decent enough reason." With that, Reborn walked right out of the room. _"I'm getting way too soft." _(**A/N: **Soft? You just shot him above his head for doing something you liked!)

**Past time**

"Come on Gokudera!" Gokudera frowned. "Where are we going? What are we going to do exactly?" Tsuna just kept on going down the hallway and looking at when it was safe. "I have a feeling that Lambo is here. I know that grenade noise anywhere." Gokudera's frown deepened. "Tch. Why the hell is that cow here?" Tsuna shrugged. "Let's just go and find him."

Unfortunately for Lambo, it was Daemon that found him first. "Oya, oya. You'll have to do better than that. Lampo's already hidden here." Lambo looked up to the face of the devil. "Fine, you found me. What do you want?" Daemon laughed. "Nufufufu. I would have killed you, but you're not related to that little turd, so instead I'll just have to keep you with me until I can see Giotto." Lambo gulped softly. He didn't like Mukuro, but he _hated _Daemon. "Okay then."

He followed Daemon to the torture- I mean his bedroom.

**Time skip**

**(A/N: **Sorry, I'm not really a big fan of time skips, but seriously, I have nothing to write in this bit.)

Lampo was cautious around Daemon's room. _"Should I go in?"_ Just then, he heard the man talking to someone. Lampo put his head on the door. He couldn't make out who it was and what they were saying, but he knew that there was someone else in the room. He quickly shouted. "Daemon, Giotto wants you to come to the dining room!" He quickly ran down the corridor.

Daemon had known that he was outside his room. He grabbed Lambo who protested and then ran to the door. "Come back here you little snot! I am not done with you! I haven't even started!"

He ran down the corridor to the dining room. He would get him there. He looked down to the little sack of a boy. "I don't believe any of that bullshit you told me in there. You're probably a spy who was sent to destroy us. How you even got in, I don't know." Lambo whimpered. "But it's true!" Daemon kept on walking. "Nufufufu. Sorry, but I'm not soft on little kids, so I don't care."

He got to the dining room to see Lampo shaking in the corner. G. was by the window smoking and Giotto was sitting in the chair looking at Lambo. G. smirked when he turned round to see Daemon holding Lambo. "Let me guess, you had a little _fun _on your mission and decided to bring your little _toy _home." Daemon scowled. "Shut the fuck up." Giotto frowned. "Language. That kid is like what, ten?" Lambo nodded and he was instantly dropped.

"Ow! Be gentle you melon head!" Daemon made his staff appear and thwacked Lambo on the head. "Oya, oya. NEVER call me a melon head as long as you live, you got that?" Lambo nodded his head. Daemon sighed and sat down and a maid brought his food to him. "This is the little intruder that I found. I also found out that he was the one to throw the bomb at some subordinates this morning. He must be a spy."

Just when Giotto was about to reply, Gokudera and Tsuna came bursting in. Tsuna looked up to see that they were interrupting something, while Gokudera grabbed Lambo. "What the hell are you doing here? You little shit, you shouldn't be here!" Lambo shut one of his eyes. He relaxed because it was only Gokudera. "Shouichi sent me here, octopus head. Yare, yare Gokudera. You should keep your shouting to a minimum. You're in the presence of Vongola Primo." Gokudera's eyes twitched and he reached into Lambo's pocket.

"Hey, what are you doing you paedophile?" When Gokudera found what he was looking for, he flung Lambo across the room. Tsuna sweat dropped. _"So harsh."_ Gokudera sighed. "At least you're here. I was going crazy without my cigarettes." He lit one and inhaled. His face softened.

Daemon and Lampo stared at the people in front of them. Daemon got up. "Nufufufu. Who the hell are you? Friends of that little cow I see." Gokudera snorted. "Friends with that thing? Don't make me laugh Spade." Daemon was getting irked off by the minute. How did this clapped face twat know his name? He glared at Giotto and G. who seemed unfazed.

He let out his dark aura and Tsuna held his head. He looked at Daemon. "Can you stop doing that please? It's almost as bad as-mmm!" Gokudera had clamped his hand over Tsuna's mouth which made everyone suspicious. Gokudera gave him a look. _Don't tell them! _Tsuna sighed. _Yes, now get your hand over mouth._ (**A/N: **That's right; they can have a convo with their eyes!)

Daemon spoke up. "Boss, what's going on here?" Giotto looked at Tsuna who nodded. "Well Daemon, they're from the future." Suddenly, all of Daemon's anger seeped away. His frown was replaced with a broad smile which didn't suit his face.

"NUFUFUFUFUFU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BELIEVE THAT CRAP!" Lampo was staring at the three of them like they were mad. "I have to agree with him that is hard to believe." Daemon suddenly stopped laughing and glared at Lampo. "I don't need the likes of _you _to agree with me. My hair is still white." Gokudera snorted.

"You think that's funny?" "Yes, it is." G. snorted. Daemon waved a dismissive hand. He was not one to get angry very easily, but today he seemed to have snapped all in one. "Oya, oya. Let me get this straight. You're from the _future?_ By how many years?" Lambo was mucking about with the carpet and Gokudera was still smoking. Tsuna sighed. "400 years." If Daemon had a drink in his mouth, he would have spewed it out all over the table. Unfortunately, Lampo did and it sprayed all over Daemon.

Daemon let all his illusions run wild on Lampo. Giotto sighed. "You need to stop that." Daemon shook his head. "No way. I have payback on him. Now let's eat and you can explain everything to me." While they were eating, Tsuna and Gokudera explained everything to him and Lampo. Lampo shook his head. "Does that mean that, that _brat _is my _descendant?"_

He was soon punched in the face both by G. and Daemon. "How can you call him a brat when he's exactly like you?" G. and Daemon glared at each other. "Stop copying me!" They started throwing insults at each other. Giotto leaned into Tsuna. "Is Gokudera and your mist guardian like this?" Tsuna nodded his head and sighed. "Sometimes."

Daemon then looked at Tsuna. "So, what, you're Vongola Decimo? I hope you're doing well." Tsuna growled and Lambo and Gokudera flinched. Giotto noticed and looked at Tsuna questioningly. G. stopped to look at Tsuna. Daemon was surprised, but shook it off. "What?" Tsuna stood up. "I don't like you Daemon. What you did to the family was unforgivable. And why Shimon?" He then walked away from the table. G. looked at Gokudera. "What was he on about?" Gokudera shook his head. "No worries. You really don't want to know."

He got up and Lambo followed Gokudera. Gokudera glared at Daemon while Lambo shook his head at him. The rest at the table looked at him. "What? I didn't do anything!" Lambo called out. "Not yet you haven't." With that, all three of them left. Lampo whistled. "Whatever you did must have been a lot to piss them off." He was slapped on the head again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Azoospermia= Fancy word for having no sperm<em>**

**_So did you like it? _**

**_(Nope, that was the worst piece of shit ever!)_**

**_Don't mind her. She's jealous that I'm loved by people_**

**_(Ha, yeah right!)_**

**_Any way, I want to make something clear. I have a policy and that it... 'No matter how bad my story is, once I've started it, I must complete it'_**

**_(God your voice is annoying.)_**

**_And your an eyesore._**

**_Plz don't forget to rate or hate! It's about my grammer and spelling, then I don't care! Remember, my poll!_**

**_Dark Gothic Lolita_**

**_(Leaonessa del buio)_**


	3. Why the skylark and the sadistic people?

_Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!_

_It's been a while since I updated this, but not that long! To be honest, I will tell you the truth why. I was too lazy to do it. Here in England, we only get 6 weeks of summer holidays, so I wanted to enjoy it. I am the type to sleep all day AND through the night! Last but but not least, I PM a lot of people and they put me off! No, I'm joking I LOVE talking them, people like **Dark. Doll! **Nyanyanya!_

_(Oh God, you've gone on and on on! Why can't you let ME talk for once?)_

_That's because you don't like saying nice things to people!_

_(Pfft! You don't have to poitn out EVERY little thing!)_

_I really do! Anyway, Haru was the one that one my little poll! That's surprising because it was between Kyoko and Chrome for a while, but she pulled ahead! Do the disclaimers!_

_(I don't listen to herbivores! She doesn't own KHR or the characters!)_

_Neither does she! I apologize for any grammer or spelling mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>What…Just happened here?<strong>

**Why the skylark and sadistic people?**

Gokudera and Lambo were sitting with Tsuna while he was calming down. Gokudera was leaning on the door way with his arms crossed over his chest. He then sighed at his boss. "You shouldn't have told him about Shimon. It might change the future you know."

It was Tsuna's turn to sigh. "I know. It's just that makes me angry when I think of it. All I know is that Mukuro isn't going to be happy if he gets sent here." Lambo was lying on his back the whole time with his eyes shut. He finally sat up.

"All I know is that you are very scary when you get angry." Tsuna smiled slightly. "Well, when you have Hibari and Mukuro as guardians, you have to get scary at some point. Speaking of which, are they back yet, Lambo?"

Lambo shook his head then shrugged his shoulders. "Last time I checked, no. Shouichi sent me out of the way in case I was annoying to Reborn. I don't see how me, Lambo-Sama is annoying though." Tsuna sweat dropped while Gokudera launched Lambo to the other side of the room. How you ask? Simple, Gokudera kicked him like a football*.

Lambo was shocked, he then tried to keep his tears in. _"Gotta…stay…calm!" _So much for calm. Lambo brought out his favourite stash of grenades and threw them all over the place.

Gokudera yelled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU LAZY BRAT? DON'T THROW GRENADES IN A _BUILDING!_" Gokudera emphasised the word building. Not a place for grenades at _all._ Lambo didn't even care, he just threw more. Tsuna face palmed. He quickly grabbed Lambo who was crying his eyes out and then he and Gokudera legged it out of the random room that they were in just before they heard a loud BOOM!

The impact had thrown them all the way down the hallway. Lambo, who was crying, suddenly stopped now with a smirk on his face. "Now you know what it feels like to be thrown across a room." Gokudera got up to whack the stupid git.

"Don't push me ahoshi! I _will _blow you away if you can get away with throwing grenades around!" Gokudera was getting ready to pelt the dynamites into his face, when he heard shouting. (**A/N: **He wasn't even stopped by Tsuna, but shouting. I don't think he minds that actually.)

"What the HELL happened here?" G. ran right up to the people with Giotto, Lampo and Daemon in tow. Tsuna stood up and brushed himself off. "Gokudera _kicked _Lambo across the room and he cried. He's a cry baby, so he threw his grenades around. You now have a freshly designed room! You can't get another room like that one; it's one of a kind."

Giotto paled while Daemon snickered. "It's not a one of a kind room when I could do it. Watch, I'll go to another room and do it right now." He was walking off to find the perfect room when Giotto yelled.

"You are NOT going to do that! The repairs, oh the repairs! What a waste of money!" Tsuna, Gokudera and Lambo sweat dropped. _"What's going to happen to us now?" _Giotto sighed, and then smiled. "Seeing as it was them, I will let it slide. The three guardians let their jaws drop. Daemon spluttered with anger. "What? You let _them _get away with it, but you don't let me taunt Lampo with my _illusions?_"

G. nodded his head. "And why am I not allowed to use Lampo for target practice, when that cow there was allowed to use his boss and fellow Mafioso as _grenade _practice?" Lampo sweat dropped. "Why are you all picking on me?"

Daemon and G. turned to the to the puke colour haired man. "Because you're an IDIOT!" Giotto sighed. "That's not very nice. He's your fellow guardian, so be nice." Daemon snickered.

"Oya, oya, so then why was he allowed to turn my hair white? That's not nice." Lampo gulped and ran. "Good night all. Decimo, squid hair and brat." He was soon out of their sight with Gokudera fuming.

"Am I allowed to kill him so that Lambo wouldn't be born?" Tsuna sighed with a smile.

"No"

"But-"

"No."

He then walked off with Lambo sticking his tongue out at Gokudera. When he saw Gokudera scowling at him, he ran to Tsuna.

Giotto sighed. "Good night you two." He left his mist and storm guardian in the hallway.

**The present time**

"Kufufufu. So what you're trying to say is that Tsunayoshi, the squid haired freak and the cow all went to the past? I need to get him back quickly because that's the person I'm going to possess later on." Mukuro had gotten back from his mission with Hibari. They had only been told the news now.

Reborn rolled his eyes and nodded his head. "You will _not _be possessing anyone. Hibari's face showed no emotion as usual. Reborn tilted his hat. _"Is this guy even human? Even Mukuro has more humanity in him!" _As soon as Reborn saw the reports, he quickly changed his mind. _"Nope, Hibari is definitely human. He would NOT do this."_

Reborn cleared his throat. "Mukuro, what do you _do _on your missions?" Mukuro smiled eerily. "Making children not want to join the mafia." Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"How are you doing that?" He quickly regretted asking that question. "I put them in the same situation as I was in. I want them to feel my pain."

Reborn turned to Hibari. "Why didn't you stop him?" Hibari looked away. "Hn." Reborn could feel about twenty veins popping. _"Although I don't show it, this guy pisses me off when he replies like that. No respect for someone who can kill him so easily."_

Mukuro sighed. "That is Hibari talk for 'I don't like illusions so I didn't stay with him. He also brought a lot of children into a room and I don't like crowding.' Personally, I think it's because he's scared of me. Kufufufu."

Hibari raised his tonfa's. "I'll bite you to death, herbivore." Mukuro mocked being sad. "Oya, oya. The first time that you talk and it's 'I'll bite you to death.' Be nice Hibari." Unfortunately for Mukuro, Hibari listens to no one, unless they're an acrobaleno.

There was a clash of metal. Reborn pointed his gun at the both of them. Him being Reborn, he had the most deadly murderous intent around him that the two had never felt before. The skylark and the freak both stopped. (**A/N:** I don't know what to call Mukuro!) They turned their heads so slowly with a scared look on their faces. They NEVER look scared!

"If you don't want to be shitting bullet till the day that you die, which will be TODAY, I highly suggest that you DON'.HERE!" Reborn had yelled the last part and Mukuro and Hibari had skidded out of the office. Never again are they going to get Reborn that mad!

Mukuro gave out a shaky laugh. "Kufufufu, who knew Reborn, was so scary?" Hibari looked down to his hands. They were shaking badly. Partly because he almost shit his trousers in there and partly because he wanted to fight Reborn in that state.

"Hn. I wasn't scared." Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "Are you shitting me?" I could practically smell the piss flowing out of you!" Not learning from his lesson before, Hibari raised his tonfa's. Mukuro got his trident, but did it warily in case Reborn popped out of nowhere. He then smiled broadly.

"Reborn said that we couldn't fight here, but what if we go through the bazooka? We wouldn't be _here._" Hibari thought of it. Reborn had brought out the more blood hungry demon in him. (**A/N: **Note that he HASN'T got a demon in him, but hey, he's a blood hungry person.)

"Hn." They both set off down the hall way.

~x~

Spanner face palmed. "So let me get this straight, you want me to send you to the past, to _fight?_" Both Hibari and Mukuro had put their weapons up against his neck and had him pinned to the wall. They nodded and he sighed.

"Fine. If it will get you two out of here, then yes. Go. Bye. Ciao. Sayonara. Au revoir. Just get out." Both the skylark and the freak's eye twitched. _"Note to self: Kill this guy when I get back." _They were just pissed that he wasn't scared of them as much as they wanted him to be. He was friking _toying _with them.

They both went over to the gun and grabbed it. There was then a glint in their eyes. "Oya, oya. Give me the gun." Hibari pulled one end. "No."

Mukuro felt a vein pop. "I've always wanted to shoot you, you know Kyo-Chan. I should have the honour of doing it."

"No." Reborn wasn't the only who was annoyed when Hibari answered with one word. _Everyone _was.

They then pulled out their weapons and lashed at each other again and dropped the gun. Spanner flinched at the sound of metal clashing. He sighed again. _"Such fine metal that could be used for making things, not breaking things like bones." _

He ran beside them and grabbed the gun. "I know that you guys are so going to get me back, but I'm sick and tired of this. Get out of here." He shot them both and they didn't even notice. They were so engrossed in their fight that they hadn't noticed that they were in a different setting. They didn't even notice the figure that had appeared to handcuff them.

The time that they noticed was when Mukuro tried to go in the mist, but the mysterious person quickly yanked him out of it and glared down to him. Hibari _finally _looked up to see the person who had disrupted his fight. The man had his back towards them, but he could see his blond hair spurting out of his head. When he realised who it was, his eyes widened and he tried to attack the man.

(**A/N: **Hmm. Can you guess who it is yet?)

The man swerved from his attack as if expecting it. "I don't fight children." Hibari growled at being called a child. Mukuro thought it was funny. "Kufufufu. It seems that there is someone who can bark and bite. You, Hibari are all bark and no bite. This should be fun." He looked over to Hibari who had his eyes closed the whole time he was talking, not even listening to him. Mukuro felt yet another vein pop. _"If this guy pisses me off again, I won't have another vein to pop."_

~x~

Alaude came back from his mission. There had been a numerous amount of thieving in the city's capital and Alaude had gone to sort it out. He had been so happy when he found out that he got to fight one of Italy's most wanted person. He was dying to have a fight in ages and here he finally got one. He was disappointed to find out that the person was just another weak herbivore. He had taken in the man for interrogating.

Finally when he was finished, he walked outside to get some fresh air when he saw two people fighting. One of them was using mist flames while the other was using cloud flames… Wait! Back up! Cloud flames? How the hell was this little prick using the same attribute flames as him? What disturbed Alaude the most was when he got closer to the duo, the cloud flames boy looked _exactly _like him other than the hair and eye colour.

No, this had gone too far now. He knows he doesn't have a little brother and thank fully this kid was 20, so it can't be his son. He saw that the mist user looked like his arch enemy Daemon Spade, but he wasn't concerned about that little git _just _yet.

He was quite impressed by the way his little look alike was fighting, but what he wanted to know was why the hell they were on Vongola's property and disrupting the peace. He growled as he walked to them and quickly hand cuffed them. He didn't even think they realised until the pineapple head jumped into an illusion.

That was definitely that last straw for Alaude. He yanked him out of it, and then dodged a blow to the head. "I don't fight children."

As he walked them to the door, he hadn't realised when Hibari detached himself from it. Hibari ran in front of him and raised his tonfa's. "Fight me." Alaude looked at him and before Hibari knew it, he was cuffed again.

Mukuro sighed. "Oya, oya. If you weren't so blood thirsty, we might not be in this mess." He quickly raised his trident to dodge his own blow to the head. Mukuro smirked. "Kufufufu. But then again, I would love to see you getting your arse whopped!" Alaude felt himself twitch on the inside. This _freak _even had a similar laugh to that melon head!

It seemed like a long drag before they were finally pulled into the man's office. He sat them down in the chair, which none of them bothered to get up from and then sat down behind his own desk. He stared at them both with his ice cold eyes.

(**A/N: **Personally, I wouldn't be scared by such a glare. I would be all over that man! Sorry, I released my inner fan girl for a moment! NYANYANYA! Sorry, weird laugh.)

Then all he said to them was… "Hn." Mukuro stood up and slammed him trident on the floor. His red eye was twitching abnormally. "What the FUCK is WRONG with you two? All you ever do is say 'Hn' and nothing else! Talk more and you might be liked!" Mukuro then felt lots of his veins popping all over his face. He then sat down and calmed down.

"Alright then. You want to know what we're doing here? Well simple. I'm here to fight that" Mukuro pointed at Hibari "carnivore over there. We also came to find our boss, so if you don't mind; we'll be going to now." As quick as a flash, Alaude got up to block him.

"What do you mean your boss? What family are you from?" Alaude was surprised that the Vongola had let their guards down and let a mafia _boss _be able to enter the building."

Mukuro face palmed. "You don't know do you?" Alaude raised an eyebrow showing a sign that he had no friking idea of what the pineapple was talking about. Mukuro sighed. "Fine then. All we have to do is meet _your _boss and then we can clear up this little misunderstanding."

Alaude wasn't even listening to what he said because he was too busy blocking an attack from Hibari. "Fight me."

Mukuro hissed through his teeth in anger. Just when they were in the clear, that fool ruins it! "OYA, OYA! What do you think you're DOING Hibari?"

Again, he was ignored and he ducked out of the way just in time to see a tonfa almost ram into his head. Hibari somehow pulled out another tonfa and that just burst Mukuro's bubble. "STUPID SKYLARK'S!"

Well, I think we should leave that scene alone, don't you?

~x~

Giotto was trying to get his paperwork done. He was so bored out of his mind and was ready to jump out of the window, when he heard a knock at his door. He quickly sat down and got rid of his guilty look. There was no way he wants to be used to target practice against G.

"Come in G." The door opened and he sighed with relief at who it was. "Hey Tsuna, I thought it was G."

Tsuna smiled and threw himself onto the couch in the office. "Well, gramps, I'm here to help you with your paperwork. I had a feeling that you were going to jump out of the window, am I correct?" Tsuna smirked when he saw Giotto blush with embarrassment.

"Yes, you're right." He then paused and his eye widened. "Wait, _gramps?_ I'm still young! You can't call me that yet! I'm not even married yet!" Tsuna wiggled his eyebrows. "Yet? Who's the unlucky woman?"

Tsuna fell about laughing, but it soon came to a stop when Giotto flung some heavy papers in his face. "That's no way to talk to your _gramps _now is it? I bet that you haven't got a woman yourself. If to want to help me, then I suggest you get on with that."

Giotto smirked as he watched his (can't be bothered with the greats) grandson scowl at him. "If that's how it is, then _fine._ I have enough of my own, so I don't really see why I should help you. And besides. I _do _have a woman of my own. Her name is _Haru._ She's happy with as I am with her. I don't see who will be happy with the _first _mafia boss."

Another pile of papers flew at his face. "Fine, fine! I'm doing it!" Giotto smiled triumphantly. He makes a good granddad. Wait! No, he can't get into this!

When they finally finished, they heard a loud crack and boom down the corridor. Just then, Gokudera and G. came bursting in. G. was the one who spoke up.

"Primo, you got to come now! Alaude is going on a rampage with two guys! Mainly it's some black haired brat, but there's some pineapple looking creature nearby too!" Gokudera then started to talk.

"Decimo, I think you know who these two are right?" Tsuna kept his cool, but on the inside, he was turning into a mini Reborn. "Yes, I think I do. We've got to go, _NOW!"_

As they all walked down the hallway, they met up with Lambo, Lampo and Daemon. "Nufufufu, what's going on with Alaude now? He comes back from a mission and the first thing he does is fight. Not even with me."

Lampo yawned, which set off Lambo to yawn. Lambo spoke with his bored voice. "Let me guess, _those _two came, right?" Gokudera snorted. "I'm surprised that even you, the greatest idiot got that right." Lambo frowned.

"You're right about the greatest, but when it comes to idiot, I'll leave that one to you." Lambo was _so _lucky that it was Tsuna holding Gokudera back; otherwise he would have been blown to smithereens right now.

"There's no time for that Gokudera! We have to find them before-" Too late. Right there and then, there was a huge gaping wall in one of the rooms. As they all looked inside, they saw that the bed had been snapped in half, (**A/N: **NO they were not having rough sex you dirty minded people) the wallpaper was ripped off entirely, the chandelier had dropped and was shattered. Giotto stood there frozen.

The ceiling to the room was gone and this carried on for about six rooms. This was NOT looking good AT ALL. There was a flash of indigo that caught Tsuna's eye and he went to go and pull it up. The thing started to shout.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch the hair you complete twatified shit face! Who do you think you are grabbing on my hair like that?" Mukuro then turned his face to see his boss staring at him. Mukuro gulped softly and smirked to hide his scared little face.

"Well, if it isn't Sawada Tsunayoshi, the idiot cow and Tako head. What have you gotten yourself into now?" You could practically hear Gokudera's jaw drop. "Us? Look what YOU'VE done to the room! How could WE do anything bad?"

Mukuro shook his head. "This isn't my work, though I would do it, but I didn't want to go back to hell. Those two skylarks are at it right now and I tried to stop them, but thought nothing of it. I didn't know it was going to get this intense."

As Mukuro looked behind, he could see Primo, G. Lampo and Daemon. He scowled at the sight of Daemon.

"Oya, oya, if it isn't little Melon Spade. How _are _you today?" Tsuna sweat dropped. When Mukuro asked this question, it was usually when he was in a bad mood. A VERY bad mood. Daemon scowled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm fine, but may I suggest that you NEVER call me melon as long as you live. You got that?" Juts immediately after him saying that, Mukuro said it again. "Melon."

Daemon was ready for this. "Pineapple."

"Paedophile."

"Hell boy."

"Napoleon look alike."

"Saddo."

They were soon cut off by Giotto shouting. They all flinched at the sound of his voice. He then let his lungs rip. "ALAUDE! YOU GET YOUR ARSE HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Ouch. The only time Giotto cursed was in the mornings when woken up too early, or when his anger reached 50%. Yep _50%. _Reach 100 and you are DEAD whether you like it or not.

Just then, there was a flash off blond and a streak of black hair in the hole. Giotto quickly went into HDWM and grabbed the two men by their collars. He shook them fiercely and that made them drop their weapons and their insides shake violently.

"What in fresh hell do you think you're DOING?" Alaude was annoyed that his fight had been terminated, but he knew better than to anger his boss in this state. He crossed his arms and stared at the wall. "Hn."

That was enough to make Daemon and Mukuro want to scratch out his heart right there. Hibari on the other hand was not so smart as to know when to stop. He picked up his tonfa and got into a fighting stance against Primo. "Fight me herbivore."

Before he could attach, he hadn't realised that his own boss was in HDWM. "I don't think so Hibari. In fact, when we get back, you're doing the tenth punishment." Mukuro and Gokudera burst out laughing and Lambo was laughing so hard that it was silent.

Hibari's eyes widened. There was no way in _hell _he was doing that. Not until hell froze over, which is NEVER. "You can't make me do that." Tsuna smirked. "I can and you are." Hibari growled and shook himself from Tsuna's grip. "Stupid herbivore."

Giotto was still in a state of anger. "Alaude, what. Did. You. Do?" They could feel the air getting thick around them. If care was not taken soon, they would all suffocate. Trust the illusionists to think if something so quickly. They both made illusions in the place of everything. Although Giotto knew that it was an illusion, he quickly toned down, while the first generation guardians moped some invisible sweat. G. walked up to Daemon and growled out. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but well done."

Daemon nodded. "I don't want to lose my life at a young age just yet." Lampo had just gotten out of his shock. "I, the great Lampo could not die just yet." If they hadn't been put in a near death situation like that, Daemon and G. would have knocked him out.

Giotto turned to Alaude and smiled. "You, my dear friend shall be paying for all of the damages _and _you shall have NO missions for six months and even when you do, you have to go with Daemon. Anytime you annoy him, he's allowed to use his top quality illusions on you and you're not allowed to struggle. He can keep you there as long as he likes until he stops, or if you get back, understood?"

Alaude's spirit had left him at those terms. GOD no! There was no way EVER he was going to let this happen! He turned to look at Daemon who was _totally _agreeing with what primo had just said and was even clapping. He glared at everyone in the room. When he looked at Hibari, he saw he was still in shock. What the hell in the tenth punishment? Was it really that bad?"

He then turned back to Giotto. "Yes boss." He then slunk out of the room defeated. Giotto's smile got even bigger. "Right everyone, let's go for dinner!" As they all walked out, Giotto walked up to Tsuna. "So Tsuna, what exactly _is _the tenth punishment?" The first generation guardians all wanted to hear this.

Lambo, Mukuro and Gokudera all laughed again while Tsuna just smiled. "Well, as I am the Decimo, I made a punishment that they all have to do when they annoy me. It consists of wearing a maid's outfit around town with Lussuria."

Gokudera butted in. "He's some homo in our assassin family." Tsuna nodded. "Yep, you have to do your mission in a bunny outfit and make sure you get slapped on the ass, and then you can't do your favourite thing for a year, which in his case is protecting Namimori."

Lambo spoke up. "I can't eat candy for a year." Lampo whined. "That's terrible!" Gokudera looked down. "I can't smoke for a year and can't even inhale the smoke from my dynamites." G. patted him on the shoulder. "I fell so sorry for you." And for good measures, he pulled out a cigarette to smoke. Mukuro scowled. "I'm not allowed to use illusions for a year, and Daemon, I don't want your sympathy."

Daemon glared at him. "Who the fuck said I was going to give it to you?" Mukuro just did his weird laugh. Giotto motioned for Tsuna to carry on, knowing that he wasn't finished. "You have to do all of my paperwork correctly and last but not least…" Tsuna's guardians paled. It was the WORST one ever. Tsuna had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'll let you figure that one out yourselves." He walked on ahead of them all humming happily to himself. Giotto's face lit up. "Did he say do his paperwork? That's a nice one! Though I must find out about his last punishment…"

Gokudera almost threw up and Mukuro's eye ALMOST turned blue. "Trust me, you DON'T want to know. I thought _I _was sadistic, but he's got it with a cherry on top."

Oh GOD! Hibari was in for HELL. He had a clean record of never doing that, but this time he crossed the line! Mukuro looked at Hibari with what seemed like pity.

"Oya, oya, I feel sorry for you Kyo-Chan." Then he scrunched his face and then smirked. "But then again, because of you I had to do that _three _times, so, GOOD FOR YOU!" Gokudera snickered while Lambo grinned. He was lucky to get away with the ninth punishment which was just without the last most horrible one, but he's heard enough about it.

Giotto smiled and shrugged. "I think I can learn something from him. Hey Tsuna, wait up!" Giotto ran after Tsuna and Gokudera looked at the first generation with pity. "You know that if he finds out what the tenth punishment is, he'll use it on you. I suggest you don't get him angry if he finds out."

G. Daemon and Lampo all paled. If they thought Alaude's punishment was bad, this one was WORSE!

* * *

><p><em>You might not think it, but for mr this was my longest chapter yet! Do you REALLY want to know about the tenth punishment? Can you bare it?<em>

_(How can you make Hibari get that punishment? No fair!)_

_She just LOOOOOOOOOOOVES Hibari, so she's mad at me_

_(Well, who wouldn't be!)_

_Almost forgot. That thing with the star is because in England, we have football, which you call soccer, so I wanted to clear that up! I have school now, so I won't be updating as fast! NYANYANYA!_

_(Some messed up laugh! You FREAK!)_

_And you're not?_

_(You wanna take this outside?)_

_Let's go then!_

_Dark Gothic Lolita_

_(Leoness del buio)_


	4. Tenth Punishment

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

...Hahahaha...hahaha...haha...ha.h...

Yep, I'm sooooooooooo going to get killed right about now! I'm sorry, SERIOUSLY sorry! Blame it all on the Writer's block!

Leo: And the fact that she was so damn lazy to start writing on this story as soon as she came out of the hospital!

Lolita: Yeah, that too...Also, I was getting death threats from **Tsukiko Ume. **Yeah, it was either update the story or she'll kill me! Also, I have to thank her for helping me out with my ten punishments and stuff. I can't take ALL the credit

Leo: Because we all know you damn well don't deserve it

Lolita: You're making me feel bad!

Leo: GOOD!

Lolita: Okay, so this chapter is a little short compared to what I anticipated for it to be. They'll be longer in the name of Lolita! Disclaimers!

Leo: She doesn't own KHR or their insanely awesome characters!

Lolita: Neither does she! I'm extra sorry about my grammar and spelling!

Leo: But she doesn't really care because she has school for that! She's sorry for making you wait.

Unison: ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>What… Just happened here?<strong>

**Tenth Punishment**

While all of the people present sat down at the table, Giotto kept on pestering Tsuna.

"Come on Tsuna! I need that sort of discipline around here! Imagine Alaude being scared of me! That would be so cool!" Tsuna sweat dropped as he watched his ancestor dream about Alaude being scared of him. Gokudera was more open about his shock, so he face palmed.

G. was the only one smart enough to whack him out of his daydream. "Oi Giotto, get your head out of your ass and look at reality! He will NEVER be scared of you!" Mukuro and Daemon both laughed their signature laugh and then ended up in a glaring competition while Lampo and Lambo were both laughing and stuffing their mouths with grape candy.

Giotto rubbed his head and pouted. "It could happen! I mean, if his own guardian who is like Alaude can fear him because of this, then _I _should be able to know!" Daemon nodded his head. "I second that. That bastard has his own vocabulary that took me _years _to learn! I think that cocky little Barbie doll needs to be taken down a peg."

(**A/N: **The only reason he calls him a Barbie doll is because he's blond and blue eyed. Sorry all the blond and blue eyed people out there reading! It was ALL Daemons' words!)

Lampo nodded his head. "He thinks because he's a top detective that he can _arrest _people for no apparent reason. Decimo, I would love it if you told us." Tsuna looked around the table only to find the first generations eyes on him. Was it only him or were their eyes shining?

Gokudera cut in. "I think it would be good if we told them! I get what they're saying because of Hibari. Tch, little birdy boy." Lambo had to hold in a snicker.

Tsuna sighed when he saw his own guardians nodding at him. He was outnumbered. He looked towards the closest maid and spoke. "How long do you think dinner would be?" The maid jumped to the fact that he was talking to her. "Oh erm, it should be about twenty minutes. Excuse us young sir, but we didn't know that you would all be coming to dinner right now."

Primo waved his hand with a smile. "No worries, after all we didn't tell you. Well it's plenty enough time to listen to the story!" Tsuna was so surprised as to how this man was even in the _mafia _talk less of being the DON of the top famiglia!

"Fine, fine, you all win!" He sighed and tried to remember why he even enforced that rule. Oh yeah…

Tsuna smirked. "Are you all ready?" The first generation was shocked as to why Tsuna's voice had gone deeper than before and sounded like… DEATH! When they all looked at their descendants, they had seen that their faces had turned deathly white. Giotto was sweating bullets. _"What kind of grandson is this?"_

They all gulped and nodded. Tsuna sat back satisfied. "Good, because you better hold on to your chairs very, VERY tightly. Now let's start with the first person to ever get put on that punishment."

A very audible gulp was heard from the silverette. Tsuna's eyes flashed brightly. "That's it! It was Gokudera who was the first on that punishment!" Gokudera groaned. Oh hell no was his story being put first!

"But Decimo, does my story have to go first?" Tsuna nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yes, yes! We are going in perfect order! Besides, you wanted them to hear all about the TENTH PUNISHMENT!" Tsuna had made a dramatic voice on the 'tenth punishment' part. Mukuro paled. _"If that squid head over there is first that makes me…"_

Tsuna continued. "Seeing as we're going in order, that makes Mukuro second!" The glee in Tsuna's voice made Mukuro's eye twitch. _"Damn it!" _Daemon thought that this must be the best time of his life and burst out laughing. "NUFUFUFUFUFU! THIS WILL BE THE BEST DAY OF MY _LIFE!"_

Mukuro was so mad that when he was about to stick Daemon in an illusion, he remembered that Tsuna was in the room. That was another way not to get him angry. Gokudera shivered as he felt Mukuro's anger rise. _"Please don't get mad, please don't get mad!" _He then felt his anger level go down and he sighed. Getting Tsuna angry in the middle of his greatest delight is the _wrong _thing to do.

"Well anyway, let's get started with my little story now!"

"_GOD, NO!" _Was the thought that was passing through his guardians minds.

~x~

_**Gokudera's Punishment**_

"_Decimo!"_

_Tsuna looked up just in time to see his right hand man come running over to him. He sighed. Just when I thought I could get some peace and quiet, the loudest one comes along. "What is it Gokudera?"_

_Gokudera reached to where Tsuna was and stopped in front of him. "Nothing much, but I just wanted to know why I haven't been on any missions yet! Don't you trust me or something? I mean, sure I was a little bit hot headed, but times have changed! I can go on them now without any problems."_

_Tsuna flinched. He had been avoiding having this conversation with his storm guardian. He scratched the back of his head. "Eh? I don't understand what you're saying Gokudera! Of course I trust you, it's just that I thought you might want to stay here and 'protect' me._

"_**Even if I don't need protecting." **__Tsuna thought that his plan might work. Of course he doesn't trust Gokudera going out there! He might blow up a whole friking town for crying out loud! When he looked at Gokudera's face, it still hadn't changed._

"_So in other words, you want me to stay here, acting like a waste, while you can protect YOURSELF with your HDWM? I'll go along with your little story for now, Decimo." As he started to walk away, Tsuna started panicking. Was it just him, or did that sound like a threat just now?_

"_**What the hell happened to the little lap dog that I used to have? He's turned into a hell hound now!" **__ He sighed and Gokudera stopped. There was a big smile on his face, but he didn't want to show that to Tsuna._

"_Fine then! Come to my office by the end of lunch and I'll give you the details! Better start packing too because it's tomorrow!" Gokudera was grinning by the time his boss had finished speaking. To keep himself composed, he kept his towards him. "Okay then, boss. See you then."_

_Tsuna sighed with relief. It's almost as bad as the times when he forced him to do his paperwork because he was the boss._

_~x~_

_Gokudera went to see Tsuna in his office at the appointed time. He had been expecting him to rush him into his seat tell him in rushed words all about his mission. In fact, it was the very opposite._

"_Don't bother sitting down, this will be very brief." Gokudera nodded and questioned himself. What the hell is going on here? Tsuna started talking. "I've been thinking long and hard about this famiglia and I think it needs to change." Gokudera cleared his throat and Tsuna granted him permission to speak. "By changes, what exactly do you mean, Decimo?"_

"_A question well asked. I've been thinking about the amount of money we've been wasting on repairs for towns that have either been blown up by you or Lambo, people who are mentally scarred by Mukuro and need medical help, hospital bills for people that Hibari wasn't even supposed to 'bite to death', things that have been accidentally cut because of Yamamoto, or buildings that have collapsed because of Onii-san. It all has to stop."_

_Gokudera nodded slowly. "How are we going to stop it then?" Tsuna pulled out a file that seemed to hold a contract inside. "I found out recently that all of the Vongola bosses have punishments, and it is up to whatever boss number they are, they can have that amount of punishments."_

_Gokudera paled. He had heard when the Ninth was talking about it when Tsuna wasn't there. He secretly wished that Tsuna would never hear of it. Tsuna continues knowing that his right hand man wasn't going to take it lightly._

"_The other guardians have signed it, some by me just simply asking them to or others that have been tricked into, like Mukuro and Hibari. I had to manipulate them for them to sign it." Gokudera was surprised. He managed to trick the trickster and the guy who hates tricks? Tsuna must have gotten stronger in some spare time. Not like he ever doubted him of course._

"_All I need now is for you, my right hand man, is to sign the last bit. Only you left." Tsuna held out the contract and Gokudera eyes it warily. __**"Boss seems to know us all even more now. Just great." **__"Okay then, fine, I will." Tsuna nodded and smiled with a huge grin. It scared the hell out of Gokudera. "Boss, that smile is kinda creepy and it's putting me off. Can you err?" Tsuna nodded and toned down his smile to a soft one. Gokudera sighed mentally and signed the piece of paper. "Good! Now you can go on your mission! Remember, NO MESS!"_

_Gokudera nodded and bowed as he backed out of the room. He stood outside the door and sighed again. "I need a smoke."_

G. growled. "Ah, crap just skip all the shit parts, this ain't playgroup! I want to listen to the reason, not some story!" Daemon nodded and Lampo waved his hand around to show he didn't care too. Tsuna pouted. "Sheesh, tough crowd around here! I'm getting to it seeing as I wasn't there for the rest of it anyway.

"_Gokudera, how did your mission go?" The said boy went pale and nodded hesitantly to his boss. "I-it w-w went fine b-boss!" Tsuna gave him a puzzled look. "Gokudera, are you alright, you don't loo so good." He could hear him gulping. "I'm good boss, no need to worry. I just...need to go to the toilet!" Tsuna watched as Gokudera power walked away from him. As soon as he turned the corner, Tsuna laughed to himself. __**"Oh, he was right to think that I know what he did."**_

_Tsuna walked into his office and sighed at the amount of paper work that Gokudera had caused for him. He growled and pulled out the contact that they had all signed. He placed it on the empty side of his desk as he looked through the long list of Gokudera's idiocy. "Blowing up a toilet, blowing up the road, blowing up..."_

G. interrupted. "Wait, wait, wait. You blew up a _toilet_?" He narrowed his eyes at Gokudera who sank back in his seat. All eyes turned to him and he gave them all a weak smile. "Y-yeah." Tsuna tutted. "You all wanted to hear the story and you're all talking! Shut up and listen!" They all nodded.

_Tsuna almost called Gokudera into his office to shove a whole load of bombs down his throat by the time he got to the last point. Then he looked up to sense Reborn walking into the room. "I see that you're still sharp, Dame-Tsuna." He nodded. "Reborn, what do you think I should do to punish my guardians?" Reborn smirked from under his fedora. "You're the boss, so whatever comes to your mind, you should do it."_

_Reborn almost fell down when he saw the smirk that graced Tsuna's lips. "Okay then." He pushed a button to a speaker. "Gokudera, could you please come to my office please?" The silverette was in his office in an instance. "You wanted to see me, Juudaime?" Tsuna nodded, his face not giving anything away. Reborn had settled down on Tsuna's couch with a bowl of popcorn._

"_I understand that you almost blew up a town." Gokudera laughed shakily. "Hahaha, I guess I almost did..." He watched as Tsuna circled him, like a hawk after its prey. "You do know what this means, right?" Smoking Hayato closed his eyes, gulped and nodded. Reborn kept on shoving more popcorn into his mouth. This was the day he was waiting for!_

"_Well, seeing as you know about that, I guess you know about the tenth punishment." Gokudera felt all his dignity flow right out of him even when he hadn't done the punishment yet. Tsuna sensed this and smiled. "For you, your punishment will consist of you not smoking for a year." Gokudera sighed. Tsuna showed him a small smile. "You are to go on a mission with Lambo whenever I give you mission." Gokudera sighed even harder._

"_You have to dress up like a bunny next month and travel around with Lussuria." Gokudera paled and groaned. " Make sure that at least five guys smack your ass. You have to tend to some snakes and rates, and I know how much you HATE doing that, you are to be trained by Reborn for the next month." Reborn jumped up knowing his popcorn on the floor. "YES! Another student to torture!" _

_Tsuna and Gokudera stared at him as he coughed and made his way out of the room. "As I was saying. Reborn will train you for the next month, do all of my paperwork for the next...Well I'll have to decide on that one. You are Xanxus' new shooting target for as long as I would like you to be, going there every Tuesday and Saturday." Gokudera's jaw dropped._

"_Boss, I'm sure that there's no need for this! I mean, aren't you taking it a little too far?" Tsuna's eyes flashed with anger and Gokudera gulped. "Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking." The boy nodded his head. "You have to try all of Bianchi's new recipes and Haru is allowed to use you for her new costumes." Gokudera almost collapsed in a heap on the floor. "What else do I have to do, boss?"_

_Tsuna smirked and Gokudera could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on its ends, just like Uri's does when she's angry or scared. "You have to sit down seiza style while listening to Rebbecca Black for 10 hours on the loop." Gokudera died inside as he just stared at Tsuna with his jaw dropped. Tsuna clicked his fingers in front of his face but he still didn't blink. Tsuna chuckled and went back to his desk. Oh, he was having fun now!_

The first generation stared at Tsuna as he told the story with delight written all over his face. They all looked at where Gokudera was sitting only to find that he wasn't sitting there anymore. Lambo looked around lazily from one eye. "Where did Stupidera go?" He was only using that name to see if the said teen would jump out from his hiding place and try to kill him. It didn't happen.

"Kufufufufu, he was so scared by his story being told that he slid under the table!" Mukuro lifted up the white cloth to see Gokudera sitting on the floor with vacant emerald eyes. He just stared and stared and the first generation looked on. Giotto turned to Tsuna. "Will he be alright?" Tsuna waved his hand. "Of course he will!" Giotto sighed and nodded. "So who was the next person again?" Mukuro started swearing violently under his breath with sweet Spanish and immaculate Italian and so on.

They all stared at him. Tsuna pointed at him. Daemon smirked with life in his eyes. "What did he do?" Mukuro didn't even pause to insult him. Tsuna shrugged. "He used his apprentice to put children in his deadly illusion." Giotto looked at Mukuro in horror and Tsuna shook his head in exasperation. "He didn't do it for _fun. _They were children of a Famiglia that we needed to get rid of. They were innocent children though, so they shouldn't have been hurt. It made me mad at the time."

Mukuro came to a close with his insults and looked at the whole table with two blue eyes. Tsuna jumped back in his seat. "Oh holy CRAP Mukuro! Your eye! It's _BLUE_!" Gokudera who had finally come out of his hiding place took one look at Mukuro's matching eyes and passed out while Lambo puked. Mukuro looked around at them in worry. "Really? No it can't be! The first generation looked on in wonder as Mukuro pulled out an unknown mirror.

The said mirror cracked at Mukuro's face and he let out the most girlish scream that was made for horror films and most likely put Tsuna's 14 year old out of business. The he too fainted. Tsuna was panting at the shocking face and shook his head as though to get a horrible nightmare out of his head.

"Erm, when are we going to eat so that don't have to see such a horrible face again?" Just as Tsuna asked that, the food came out and Giotto just sat there in a daze. G. was trying to light up a cigarette and Lampo was sitting there just trying to look around to see if there were anymore weird people. Even Daemon sat there laughing shakily.

"_What kind of tenth generation IS this?" _Was the thought that ran through all of their heads.

* * *

><p>There is someone out there that I have to thank. This might seem rude because I've forgotten who it is, but she was the ONLY person to realize and tell me that I spelt 'HAPPENED' wrong in my title! You guys are rubbish! So yeah, thank you to...Whoever it was!<p>

Leo: You're a crappy author! You can't even remember!

Lolita: I know! It was so long ago! Please rate or hate, flames or floods!

Dark Gothic Lolita

Leonessa del Buio


	5. Rain through the sunshine

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Yes, I know I know I've been an evil and terrible human being for not updating this earlier! I really tried but for a moment, I though I had the bad case of writer's block on this particular story! But have no fear, I am back and better than ever! (Hopefully :/)

ANYWAY! I hope you can all forgive me as I have no brought out a well written (in my eyes but it's up to you to decide) chapter 5 and would like to now share it with all of you angry readers who much be pissed off with me!

I apologize for any crappy spelling and grammar but I have school for that (should have taught me well then :p)

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>What just happened here?<strong>

**Rain through the sunshine**

The next morning at breakfast, G. was sulking in the corner. They all looked at him and Daemon shook his head. "It might not be so bad..." G. glared at him which made Daemon stop and sigh. "Who are you trying to fucking kid here? BOTH of them are coming back. The Lord almighty must really hate me." Lampo snorted and mimicked one of the people they were talking about. "Don't use the Lord's name in vain to the MAXIMUM G!" Daemon snickered gently as G. gave them both a sour look.

The Tenth generation minus Hibari came wandering in. "What's this I hear about maximum?" Gokudera sat down with an eyebrow cocked. Giotto smiled. "He's just angry that Asari and Knuckles are coming back today." Gokudera paused and Tsuna noticed that. "What's wrong?" Gokudera grabbed for the coffee jug. "Haven't you realised that every time one of their guardians come home from a mission, one of ours get sent back? And if Asari and knuckles are coming back..."

"Then Yamamoto and Ryohei are coming too. Great, now someone's going to yell my ears down all day long until we can get home." Lambo sighed as he stuck a grape flavoured sweet into his mouth. Gokudera scowled at him. "That's rich coming from you." G. groaned even more. There was now going to be four more people that pissed him off now.

"You can't really talk Gokudera. After years of kissing Tsunayoshi's ass, you make more noise than anyone. You still do!" Gokudera switched on Mukuro. "Oh yeah?" Mukuro nodded before sitting down. "Yeah. And I know that you haven't got anything to say to that, so shut your bitchy mouth and have some breakfast. It's so Goddamn early for this." Just as Gokudera was about to say something, a gruff voice came from the door. "Don't use the Lord's name in vain Daemon." Mukuro had never felt so insulted in his life and neither had Daemon.

G. threw his hands up in the air and grabbed his coffee before walking out of another door. Knuckles blinked at his leaving figure before his jaw dropped in shock at the table. He tried to rub his eyes, but when he saw that the figures were still there, he stood still. "Asari? Asari can you come in here please? Please tell me that I haven't gone mad."

When the said man walked into the room with a smile on his face, his smile froze along with his face. "I thought you said that you cured us from the hallucinating food that we ate back on that mission?" Knuckles shrugged slightly, still looking at the table in front of him. "So did I, but maybe I didn't do it well?" Asari then laughed uneasily. "Maybe it's just Daemon messing with our minds." Daemon smirked and shook his head. "There are no illusions..." He could have easily carried on with his sentence but he kept up the joke. Lampo soon caught on.

"But we can't see what you're talking about," he finished off. Mukuro didn't miss this opening here and made tentacles come of his head, made Tsuna's eyes the size of a fruit fly, Lambo had his head in his hands and Gokudera was a zombie. "Would you like to come and play poker with us?" The two grown men let out girly screams and shrieks that filled the whole mansion as they ran away.

Lambo and Lampo burst out laughing as soon as they were out of earshot and Daemon and Mukuro snickered though they did glare at each other. Gokudera actually looked pleased as he too was laughing the hardest. Giotto and Tsuna had smiles on their faces but they were trying not to laugh. "Mukuro, there was no need for that." That made Mukuro laugh even harder. "Kufufufu, you make me laugh Tsunayoshi! You think that I don't know that your laugh is pounding on the inside of you!"

It was true, the Decimo wanted to laugh so badly. _"To hell with it. I'm not the boss of this time so I guess I can relax now." _The brunette burst out laughing as he pounded his fist on the table. His laugh set of his guardians to laugh even more and even Giotto let out a little chuckle while glaring at Tsuna. _"Lucky little Grandson. He's not the boss of this time so it doesn't matter what he does! Damn I want to laugh!"_

G. walked back into the room looking puzzled at the laughing faces. When they explained why they were laughing, he let out a smirk. "I wish I was here to see that! Is that why I heard them screaming?" They nodded while wiping their tears. Lampo sighed deeply as he still held a smile on his own face. "It was so funny." Gokudera groaned and everyone looked at him.

"They're still going to show up though." Mukuro, Lambo, Lampo and G. all face palmed.

* * *

><p>So let me get this straight. You shot them with a faulty bazooka just because they were <em>annoying <em>you?!" Spanner nodded with one eye closed as usual. Reborn seemed to sigh in deep relief. "Why the hell didn't I think of that? If only the pair of them had been shot first, maybe we wouldn't need to fix the bazooka and that way we could keep them both in the past!"

Reborn was light headed from the euphoria that had surprisingly taken over him. The two mechanics were staring at him with their jaws unhinged. Was this REALLY Reborn? Shouichi didn't really feel like bursting the man's bubble, but he had to.

"Erm Reborn-san, you seem to forget that if they were both sent there, they could really mess up with the timeline and who knows what might have happened along the line?" The man seemed to his rock bottom harder than a man high from weed crashing back down.

"I can see it now, there might no longer be a Vongola be intact because there would be FOUR annoying people and I might just have to shoot myself back to the past TO DESTROY THEM ALL AT ONCE!" The once calm hitman suddenly found himself in a frenzy of rage as he couldn't contain his anger towards the two men that he hated the most in all of the mafia world plus two OTHER men that were exactly like them.

The two mechanics gulped a little before stepping backwards. Reborn had his back to them before he finally snapped turned around to shoot behind him. "KYA!" Shouichi quickly grabbed Spanner's arm and pulled him down to the ground and they heard the bullet deflect off of something that must have been metallic because they heard a 'clink' sound.

"Maa, maa, what's gotten you so worked up Reborn?" The happy go lucky rain guardian stood in the doorway with one of his Katanas in front of his face as he had a smile on his face. _"For Reborn to lose his cool like this, he must be extremely mad. I've never seen him crack for as long as I've known him. Gotta be reeeeal careful here!"_

Reborn sighed before slinking into the seat by his side. "Nothing, just a faulty bazooka. It sent every guardian but you and Ryohei 400 years into the past." Yamamoto blinked almost confused before he caught on. "Isn't that when Vongola first started?" Spanner muttered a simple "yes" from the ground before picking himself up from the floor along with Shouichi.

"Well, should Ryohei and I get going then? I think it would be fun!" Reborn rolled his eyes when Yamamoto said that it might be 'fun'. "Yes, of course it would be fun if you all of you muck up history and then you might not all even be born!" The sun guardian quickly walked in with I-pin at his side.

"I-pin told me everything. Can we go?" Spanner face palmed and grabbed up the bazooka. "Go ahead and be my guest. Hopefully, Hibari and Mukuro won't remember that I insulted them as they were too deep in their argument." Reborn threw his hat across the room in exasperation. "FINE! All of you go ahead and do what you want! Quite frankly, I can just go and find myself a new eleventh generation!"

Yamamoto scratched his head sheepishly and Ryohei tapped his chin as though he was thinking. "But if I'm correct, it was you who wanted Tsuna in particular to become the tenth generation, right? You must really hate yourself for that at this point in time, am I correct?"

Shouichi fell to the floor again and Spanner face palmed. Reborn's eye twitched before he lunged at Ryohei. Yamamoto almost screamed. "SPANNER!" Luckily, the blond mechanic had anticipated this might happen with Reborn in his maddened state and the death worthy words flooding out of Ryohei's mouth.

As soon as Reborn made it over to the spot where both of the guardians were standing, it was too late. They were both gone and Reborn felt like crying because he hadn't yet killed anyone for their annoying ways or their stupidity.

"What exactly is WRONG with me?" Spanner had to answer considering Shouichi might actually have passed out. "I don't want to say anything that might offend you or anger you right now, but maybe, just MAYBE, you actually miss them all being here as one?" Reborn paused horribly and Spanner was praying and wishing he had a rosary in his hand to protect.

"You might actually be right..." As much as Reborn hated to admit it, it might actually be the truth.

Suddenly, a voice piped up, a voice that belonged to someone that they had forgotten was even in the room and it had actually shocked the two grown men, Reborn especially. They had watched the whole exchange and had almost been scared out of their pretty little head.

"Reborn-san, maybe if I was to make you come coffee?" The girl hoisted up her falling glasses before looking at the hitman who had been acting very strange. The man sighed as it was probably the best thing that he had heard all day. Someone was willing to make him some coffee!

"Yes please I-pin. Think you can serve me up some noodles too?" The girl smiled brightly and nodded her head as they both walked out of the room. Spanner made a mental note to be nicer to the girl whenever he came across her. Not like he wasn't already, but he might actually give her sweets or take her to the park when she asked or whatever normal kids wanted to do.

Maybe now, Reborn might be a little bit calmer.

**The past**

A huge crash was heard throughout the mansion and Gokudera and G. both screamed. "THEY'RE HERE, THEY'RE ACTUALLY HERE! OMIGODIWANNASHOTSOMETHINGSOB ADANDTHENGOFORASMOKE!" Tsuna and Giotto both sweatdropped heavily as they watched their right hand men scream like girls watching a horror movie on how to break your fake nails. "Calm down-" G. stopped his boss as he walked up to him.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? First, you found Asari, a happy go lucky idiot who just won't stop SMILING or pissing me off, then you had to get Knuckle, an idiot priest who doesn't know when to be calm or stop yelling MAXIMUM at the top of lungs! Not bashing religion obviously, I mean this is Italy after all and everyone around here is mostly Catholic so I might get myself killed if I was to trash talk it...

"ANYWAY! Now we have the two carbon copies from the sounds of it and they won't stop bugging ME either! I'm going crazy here! Lemme just go on a mission pleeeeease?! I promise that I'll be such a good man and not even destroy anything because judging from the look in your eyes, you might be putting forward the tenth punishment anytime soon."

Tsuna looked at his grandfather's eyes and saw truly that it held a glint that told everyone you do NOT want to mess with him right now or at any time. Gokudera shivered when the tenth punishment was mentioned seeing as he received it first. It was nothing but a cruel harsh world out there.

Just then Lambo came running in with Mukuro in tow and he jumped over the couch that was situated in the middle of the room. "Give me my staff back you little cow looking runt!" Lambo just laughed out and Mukuro's eyes twitched. Before Lambo could run out of the room again, he fell into a figure that was walking by the door.

Mukuro smirked and took the boy's hesitation as time to snatch his staff away from him and laugh creepily before making a grand exit. Hibari, who was the figure that Lambo had crashed into, started getting pissed off with the fact that Mukuro just used mist flames. "Don't ever touch me again."

Lambo practically got up and started bowing down to the ex Namimori prefect. "Yes Hibari-san, of course." Hibari closed his eyes as he smirked and Lambo used this time to run away. _"Still got it. Putting fear into children's lives." _Hibari then looked into the office and when he saw that there was a substantial amount of people in the room that weren't crowding around, he stepped inside.

"Hey omnivore, your delivery of stupidity is here." Tsuna blinked looking confused at his cloud guardian. Hibari sighed at Tuna. _"You would think that after all this time he would have gained a brain." _He held up three of his fingers and slowly started to count down and as soon as he had put down his last finger a shout was heard.

"REBORN WASN'T LYING! WE HAVE SERIOUSLY GONE TO THE PAST! SAWADA, WHERE ARE YOU TO THE EXTREME!" G. groaned and fumbled around for his cigarettes while Gokudera got up to start screaming at the sun guardian. "Well I'm going." Hibari was gone as soon as they all blinked. Tsuna tried to calm down his storm guardian. "Oh come on Gokudera, you've got to admit that Yamamoto no longer thinks this is a game and that Onii-san-" Tsuna was cut off from an interjection.

"Wait, your rain guardian thought it was a _game_?" Tsuna cursed in his mind as he faced the blond boss. Even G. had a look of distaste written on his face. _"Oh great, NOW they decide to act serious." _Just as he was about to answer, Gokudera spoke up.

"As you can see, our rain guardian has the brain of a gnat and therefore makes him royally stupid that it is way beyond a joke." Tsuna gave his right hand man a sharp glare and the silverettes held up his hands in defence and acted out that he wouldn't be talking. Giotto and G. stood there waiting for an explanation.

"It's not his fault really. I mean it took me some time to accept that this was my fate, while Gokudera was already the son of a Mafia Don. Yamamoto lay his life in baseball, kind of why I feel bad bad for him. I pulled him away from his dream." There was an air of silence and seriousness while the two first generation guardians took his words into consideration. Gitto even felt like apologizing for starting up Vongola until the moment was lost.

"Oh thanks, so you only pity him and not me? How kind of you!" Tsuna's eyes almost bulged out of his head as he pointed accusingly at the hurt Gokudera.

"Oh please, if I remember correctly, YOU tried to blow me UP the first time we met!" Gokudera just waved his hand. "That was in the past, let it go." He started to walk out of the room forgetting that there were two other people in the room. Tsuna followed him. "Well I can't really forget the first time when I almost DIED can I?"

Giotto just sat down with a smile on his face. "Reminds me of you." G. scoffed when he thought back to how they had met. G. had been pissed off with Giotto when they were around 13 and for payback, he got a match and set the tips of Giotto's hair alight. "If only it didn't get out of control, just maybe, I would have longer hair than this." The first Vongola Don started sulking as he went through his paperwork as he missed his hair from over 10 years ago.

"Yeah whatever. I wonder if Asari and Knuckle have finally figured out what happened." As soon as he said that, Asari's screams were heard through the mansion and then Knuckle's voice along with Ryohei's was heard too.

"YOU LOOK JUST LIKE TO ME TO THE MAXIMUM/EXTREME!"

G. groaned. "I just had to talk didn't I?" Giotto laughed. Meanwhile outside, it was raining lightly and with the sun out, there was a double rainbow with all seven colours visibly present.

* * *

><p>I went so wild on writing Reborn, it was actually really funny to write :D I know that he would never EVER act like that, but it was like something within him snapped and I thought it would be hilarious. I read over it and think 'oh my God Reborn, you've lost it!' By the way guys, did Giotto start Vongola 400 years ago or 150? I forgot -_-<p>

Well anyway, I hope you guys loved it!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods because I love you guys to pieces and I wanna see reviews from you!

Lolita-chan


	6. Aren't we messing up time yet?

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Yes, I know, I deserve to be shot dead and what not because I haven't updated this particular story in like...Just over three months, but I've been bombarded with exam upon exam! BUT THAT IS NOW OVER MWAHAHAHAHA! That's right, school is out until September and I'll be updating my stories as much as I possibly can until then!

I am also fully aware that many people will now hate me and therefore will no longer read this story *sigh* it can't be helped. Any guests who have reviewed, I love you guys and thank you so much! Now because I have time, when someone reviews, I guess I can now reply to you! Again, I'M TOTALLY SORRY!

I apologize for any crappy spelling and grammar but I have school for that (should have taught me well then :p)

I don't own KHR, or any characters within KHR!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>What just happened here?!<strong>

**Aren't we messing up time yet?**

Tsuna woke up with a start. Yesterday was just too much of a memory to bare because Asari had fainted with a smile on his face as soon as he saw Ryohei and Yamamoto. The poor first rain guardian didn't know what to think of it and just decided to take a short rest for the moment by falling to the floor and losing consciousness right there and then.

Tsuna had remembered what HIS own rain guardian had said right after Asari had fainted. Yamamoto had blinked at the fallen man in front of him and just looked up at Giotto who had managed to get to the scene. "I didn't know that the first rain guardian was narcoleptic." That made Gokudera trip over the rug and face floor himself, G. had forgotten how to blink, Giotto's jaw had unhinged and Tsuna himself just sighed and wanted to smash his head against the wall that he was standing next to.

Now that he thought about, Tsuna hadn't had this much fun in ages and without Reborn here, he could have even more fun! The 19 year old jumped out of bed almost as though he was a ballerina. "Oh yeeeeah, no Reboooorn. Oooooh I do what I waaaant." Tsuna carried on with his happy dance as he practically boogied around the room.

Daemon who was passing his room as the time heard someone singing within one of the rooms. He turned towards the door with a puzzled look before a devious smile found it's way onto his face _"Nu fu fu fu, I bet Mukuro is in there. All I have to do is video him doing some STUPID pitiful dance and then WHAM! I have blackmail material against him!" _The first mist guardian smile to himself while congratulating himself on how evil he was.

He used his mist flames to make a camcorder appear and when he had it playing, he slowly used his mist flames to make himself appear in the room. Tsuna was too busy being innocent about his freedom away from his hellish tutor that he didn't realise that there was someone watching him.

As soon as Daemon realised it was Tsuna, he screamed in shock and it made the Decimo turn around as he screamed back at him as they both screamed again but in unison. "What the HELL are you doing?" Daemon was the first to speak and Tsuna just stood there shaking a finger at him. What was Daemon saying? He was the innocent one here! This was the room he had been assigned to!

"What the hell am I doing?! More like what the hell are you doing in my room?!"

"I thought you were Mukuro and I was going to get myself some blackmail material!"

"Don't you KNOCK at least, or better yet, OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!"

"Then that would just defeat the whole purpose on me sneaking in if you WERE Mukuro!"

As Tsuna was going to shriek out a reply, Gokudera came jumping in through the window. "Juudaime! I heard screaming and yelling! Who's attacking you?" The two occupants that were already in the room stared as Gokudera had a dynamite in one hand and a gun pointing at Daemon. When he saw who it was, he scowled deeply before slowly lowering his hands as though he still wanted to shoot him.

"What the fuck is going on in here? Why the hell is Daemon in here? Why the hell are you both screaming like girls? Well actually, Tsuna still hasn't let that awkward habit go..." Tsuna ignored the jibe towards him and his girly screams and pointed at the melon head. "HIM! He thought I was Mukuro and wanted to come in after I was dancing with myself!" Gokudera looked at Daemon for his own explanation.

"Yes I thought he was Mukuro, but I wanted blackmail material against that pineapple haired freak, not Tsuna!" Tsuna sighed in exasperation as he turned towards the mist user.

"But you didn't have to use mist flames! Come ON, if Mukuro could sense them from a mile away, he would have sensed you using it to get into his room if it was his room!" Daemon was about to open his mouth as though to counter argue, but he then realised he was right and scratched the back of his head trying to think of another plan for maybe another day.

Gokudera sighed deeply before rubbing his temples. "Well I'm going." He walked back to the window and both Tsuna and Daemon's jaws dropped as their eyes almost fell out of their head and Tsuna was getting really annoyed by this point. "Seriously, does no one in this mansion know how to use a door?!"

Daemon pointed at Gokudera while facing Tsuna. "My entrance into the room was safe, while his is just plain MAD! We're like 5 floors up! I'm surprised he didn't die before making it in here!" Gokudera blinked innocently at them before jumping out, scaring the crap out of the two men.

"HIEEEEE! HE ACTUALLY JUMPED OUT!"

"OYA SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE FOR WHEN HE HURTS HIMSELF!"

"DO YOU GUYS EVEN HAVE AMBULANCES IN THE PAST?!"

"OH right, sorry, Lambo was talking to me last night about some stuff and he randomly talked about the ambulance and what a camcorder was."

Gokudera laughed silently to himself as he made his way across the wall Lara Croft style. Did they really think he couldn't climb the window? "How are his girly arms going to support him, they'll snap!" Gokudera growled at the mist guardian. He was going to get a mouth load of dynamites if he doesn't shut up. Besides, it will also save them time on having to fight him in the future. Well, the tenth generation's past anyway.

"Well those are the same girly arms he used to use to climb up places whenever he was stalking me like a girl. Wow, he really does have some girly things about him huh? Even his hair." Gokudera's soul almost left him as he heard Tsuna call him GIRLY. _"Boss hates me right now! Wait, he's teaming up with DAEMON against ME?! Oh wait, I did call his screams girly, Karma is a bitch. What am I saying, he can't call anyone girly! Hypocrite!" _The storm guardian couldn't believe it. It was like he wasn't wanted anymore. He started wailing and it made G. open his window which smacked Gokudera in the face.

"Who the hell is that chick that is WAILING now?! First she was screaming, now crying? I'M TRYNA SLEEP BITCH, CRY SOME OTHER TIME!" Meanwhile, he didn't know that he had just smacked his window into Gokudera's face and now he had gone tumbling 5 floors down into some bushes. He lay there on this back with the mark that the window had left his as his eye twitched as he stared up to the sky in anger. He could already tell that this was not going to be his day at all.

~x~

Gokudera didn't show up to breakfast. According to one of the maids he had come in early, taken a tray full of food and left. Tsuna just shrugged. "I wonder why he didn't come. He must be pretty annoyed this morning." G. spoke up in order to strike a conversation.

"So did you guys hear two women screaming early this morning? It kind of disturbed me a little bit, it was as though they were being tortured and it went on for quite awhile as well. Then they started _wailing _like right directly outside of my window!" Tsuna and Daemon's eyes twitched as they tried to keep a low profile. Everyone shook their heads and they joined in too. "Nope, I heard no screaming." Daemon then took his own cue to leave, saying that Elena was going to be calling for him soon enough.

Tsuna cursed in his mind. _"Thank God Gokudera isn't here to tell them it was Daemon and I! Think of the embarrassment, the shame, the HORROR!" _At that present moment, Asari walked in feeling a little better, along with Knuckle. He sat away from Yamamoto and Ryohei, and G. couldn't help but snicker. For once, Asari looked annoyed.

"HEY! I'm still taking my time in trying to get used to it okay? You've had at least three days, we're just coming across it!" Out of anyone, it was Asari and Yamamoto who looked exactly the same because Asari was most definitely of Japanese descent along with Yamamoto himself.

"Yeah, but at least when I came across them, I didn't faint!" G. felt like floating around while laughing because he was that high on euphoria. For once, their roles were reversed as it was now Asari this time who was very agitated and G. was laughing like he had no care in the world at all. He probably didn't right now.

"That's not even the funniest part! Yamamoto thought you were narcoleptic!" The said rain guardian smiled guiltily as he just looked down at his food also wishing that G. would shut up at this point. Even Tsuna was trying to hold back a laugh but failed miserably when he made a loud noise that clashed between someone coughing and a pig dying. They all looked at him and G.'s eyes lit up in excitement and amusement. Tsuna then tried to smooth out his case by looking at them all.

"Oh come on! I guess it was funny too!" G. doubled up in laughter again as he high fived Tsuna and Yamamoto just watched his own boss with disappointed eyes. He wished he could just be in the future right now, playing some of his precious baseball. Oh well he was stuck here now seeing as he was the one who wanted to come here for the hell of it. _"Wait, I would have had to deal with an angry Reborn. I'll pass."_

Just then, a disgruntled Hibari came walking in and his shirt was a little messy, his trousers and were also a little bit crumpled up. Giotto saw the flash that went running through G.'s eyes and just when he was about to warn his right hand man about his happiness going a little too far, G. had already opened his mouth and Giotto was sad to say that even Tsuna was joining in.

"So where you last night little skylark?"

"Hibari, your clothes are looking awfully crumpled up. I thought you were one for pristine clothing?"

The cloud guardian ignored the both of them before grabbing up a tray of food just like Gokudera had done and walked towards the door. G. and Tsuna were watching him and he knew they were, so when he got to the door, he paused and not even looking at them, he replied by saying,

"I got laid last night."

Giotto almost choked on his croissant and Ryohei's tea went flying out of his mouth while Yamamoto DROPPED his tea on his crotch area, making him scream in agony. Knuckle and Asari's jaws dropped and G. and Tsuna just laughed, even if Tsuna was a little disturbed by what had just been said. He was still too happy that Reborn wasn't here to ruin his fun. Hibari was still at the door.

"That's funny, those noises and facial expressions are the same ones that the woman made." With that, he was gone again. Yamamoto gave Tsuna a panicky look. "He didn't really get laid did he? That could mess up the future like a lot, right?!" Tsuna just waved his hand at him as though to give him a moment and he will answer his question when he's stopped laughing. G. answered instead through his laughter.

"Oh don't worry, if he's anything like Alaude, which he IS, I know that he didn't get laid last night. He's just messing with ya." Ryohei tried to mop up his tea while he thought he had quietly mumbled, "It would explain why he's so bloodthirsty. He's filled with too much sexual tension."

When he realised that the whole table had heard him, he looked up at them and shrugged. "What, are we not all grown men here?" G. laughed again and looked at Knuckle. "Now why can't you be more like him huh? He's funny and tolerable, unlike you." The priest just glared at G. half heartedly. It was rare for G. to get excited like this, but once he was excited, he was on a roll and most probably never stopped until he went to bed when all the the delirium that had rushed to his head was over.

The tenth generation honestly couldn't believe that Hibari had just said something like that. Them coming to the past must have been really affecting them. Hibari was making jokes for crying out loud, talk less of the fact that he had just SPOKEN to them instead of his standard library of saying 'hn' all the time!

Just then, Talbot came in to greet them all. The tenth generation was still not used to how the man was so young here when he was the oldest prune in the tin back from where they were from. "What was that?" Tsuna hadn't even realised that he had said that until every eye was on him and Talbot was trying his best not to get angry from his comment.

"Good morning everyone. I see everyone is looking...well..." It was like there was a promise laced through his words, as though they weren't going to be looking well if they even so much as piss him off with such words again. Tsuna sweat dropped and G. was still smirking in delight at how everything had turned out. Everything was just perfect!

* * *

><p>Reborn was almost his calm self again. "I still don't understand how I can't even get through the damn bazooka like the rest can." Gianni really wanted to sigh. Hadn't he explained himself once? "That's because anyone who has been cursed with the acrobaleno curse in the past is not able to pass through for some reason! It just won't let you through. But don't worry Reborn-san, I'll find a way to reverse this."<p>

The suave hit man nodded his head and sipped on his espresso. "Good, I'll hold you to that." Gianni shivered when those words were formed. He was scared as to what would happen to him if he didn't. "I just hope Dame-Tuna and those other idiots there with him don't mess up any part of time. Knowing Hibari, he would try to patrol the town and hurt someone he's not supposed to...Mukuro will mentally scar all the little children, and Gokudera will bomb many, MANY buildings in rage. Gianni, you sure have a lot of work to do if you want none of these things to happen."

Oh yeah, Reborn had definitely calmed down now and he was no longer hyper with anger. He was probably better off that way actually, he was more predictable in that form. "Speak of my lack of discipline upon myself, and you'll find yourself in the afterlife pretty soon." Gianni gulped and nodded his round head. He was now calm enough to 'read' people's minds again! He heard the hit man chuckle softly to himself before he decided that he had scared Gianni enough.

The Reborn that they all feared was now back.

**In the past**

Every single tenth generation guardian shivered from wherever they were in the mansion as breakfast was now over. "Anything wrong, Tsuna?" The said man looked up at his ancestor and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know...But I feel like there will be something really really bad coming our way." Giotto frowned. "You mean someone's going to attack us?"

Tsuna shook his head, fear seeping into his eyes. Giotto noted that whatever it was, it must have be extremely horrifying. "The tenth generation are going to get it as soon as we get back home."

* * *

><p>It was short and terrible wasn't it? Just so you know, I started three months ago, therefore it lacked the better writing skills that I WISH i had and it's so sloppy and rubbish and YUCK! This chapter was just TERRIBLE that I swear my stories from two years ago when I started writing on this site is BETTER!<p>

But if you guys liked it, that's cool, but if you hate it, I totally understand. I guess I have a lot of work on my hands huh? It was so short too...I NEED TO SORT THIS OUT WAAAAAH!

Oh, I'm fully aware that majority of the charcaters are OOC, but that's the whole point mwahahahaha!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods because I love you guys to pieces and I wanna see reviews from you!

Lolita-chan


End file.
